<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knight takes All. by ZealousNeophyte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223870">Knight takes All.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZealousNeophyte/pseuds/ZealousNeophyte'>ZealousNeophyte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass job, Bathing, Battle, Blue Plate Special, Cleaning, Clones, Contest, DOTA 2 - Freeform, Demons, Dota - Freeform, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Double titfuck, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humor, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Massage, Massive cocks, Minotaur - Freeform, Monsters, Multi, Onomatopoeia, Other, Rimming, Snowballing, Stomach Deformation, Succubus, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex, all the way through cumming, aphrodesiac, ball worship, bimbo, bulging, cum, cumflation, excessive cum, sword swallow position</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 22:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZealousNeophyte/pseuds/ZealousNeophyte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of stories about a special skirmish. Heroes, bimbo's, and the men and monsters who must deal with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akasha the Queen of Pain/Sven the Rogue Knight, Lina the Slayer/Sven the Rogue Knight, Traxex the drow ranger/Sven the Rogue Knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Knight takes Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So incredibly loosely based off Dota lore, you might mistake it for Akasha's slit! Jokes aside, a big thanks to Quality Greed and Feeder for helping me come up with this idea, and a double stuffing thanks to Tortuga. His bimbofication series helping with some of this lore, and of course his Dota 2 artwork in general doing wonders for references.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akasha has gained quite the power-up from her latest dealings... but power always comes with a price. Frustrated with the 'downside' she has acquired, she moves to find something to either help quench her need... or give her some enjoyment as she ends it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span>CLAP, CLAP, SLAP, PLAP.</span></b> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>The flickering torchlight faintly lit up the Queen of pain, Akasha and her chosen relief for the night. Mere weeks after her dealing with </span><span>Knogh</span><span>, the bargain bestowing his power unto her. She had been quite busy, Growing used to her new found form and powers</span><b><span>.</span></b> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>At first, it was nothing but ecstasy, seeing how easily she could destroy her foes, what were once raids she had to meticulously plan, lest she be captured or killed had turned into entertaining games that she could blindly jump into. That overwhelming power proving too much for most opponents, but it did not come without price....</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Akasha narrowed her eyes at her chosen partner of the night, a fairly well-hung Minotaur laid below, a thick muscled chest that felt as hard as stone, steely abs barely hidden behind his fur, and limbs that looked closer to tree-trunks than the limbs of a creature. One of her favorites, previous to her dealings with </span><span>Knogh</span><span> at least, a prime example of masculine might. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>As well, what she constantly speared herself on. Was plenty a reason alone to her favoritism, nearly a foot and a half long of wrist thick fuck-meat, the flared head leaked precum like a faucet and the girthy veins that </span><span>criss-crossed</span><span> its entire length might be mistaken for ribbing meant to torture a woman's sanity with their presence.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>But tonight? The wooden bed was compressed nearly to the floor with their weight. A tight leash set around his throat, clasped in one red hand of hers, her whip cinched tightly around his thick, low hanging grapefruit sized nuts. The massive beast gritting its teeth and grunting in response to every titanic </span><b><span>Clap </span></b><span>of her meaty ass as it rained down his thick beastly rod.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Akasha tightened the collar on his throat harshly as she wrenched the leash higher in the air, the poor creature leaning upwards with it before she set a hand on his chest and </span>slammed<span> him back down in place. Her own hips continued to thunder down onto him, bone-crunching force applied to his crotch as she pressed him down into the bed, the wooden frame beneath creaking and complaining against the weight and strength of her motions.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>"Serve your queen, wretch! Don’t tell me you’re getting tired from just this?!" She rumbled out, roaring in the Minotaur's face as her recently enhanced rear rained down against his thighs. Leaning down to his tortured face, she whisper in his ear.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“If four times is your limit, then I might just get my daggers again...” A threat she pounded into his head with a harsh downwards thrust that took her from nearly the tip all the way down to the root, a massive bulge pushing up through her abdomen, a sharp groan leaving her lips as drool ran from one corner of her mouth, yet her eyes remained as fierce as before.</span><br/>
 <br/>
<span>But with even the threat fresh in his mind, the poor beast was beside himself trying to contain the desperate load churning in his confined sack, his legs kicked and flexed as he grasped either side of the bed tightly. His normally rough, commanding voice coming out between loud gasps.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“M-mistress I can—I can’t hold it, you’re going to kill—me...” he growled out, seemingly punished for his pathetic outburst as she rose that rump half-way up his shaft and began to furiously shake and slide herself side to side. Even with a fat bovine cock splitting her fat ass, they still sounded her constant shaking actions with a series of wet claps.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Comparable to a pair of award-winning pumpkins bound in tight red latex, then squeezed tightly down their middle by a few tight strings she would at least claim was a thong. Not long ago it had once been an impressive show of just how much her demonic body could appeal to any man's heart, plump in all the right places with enough tone to show her strength behind it. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>After her newly acquired power however, it had grown to be almost ridiculous. What had previously been a risqué thong was nothing more than flossing between the thick mounds that pushed out beautifully from her body to the degree you could balance plates on it, thick child-bearing hips connected to thighs well built from hours of squatting. It was made for burying all manners of faces and cocks inside.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<b><span>CLAP, CLAP, SLAP, PLOP... <span class="u">SHINK!</span></span></b> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>The Minotaur's eye’s shot open as he felt a sharp pain in his side, that quickly was replaced with an intense heat, a dagger slathered in pink, stabbed not nearly deep enough to seriously harm him... but plenty deep to reach his blood.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>His eyes quickly began to redden as he bellowed out a roar, previously tired and spent limbs bursting with renewed vigor, two hands the size of her head slapping onto Akasha’s thighs and grasping tightly lifted her almost off that throbbing meat-pillar. His massive arms flexing as he slammed her <strong>down</strong>, his own muscled rear leaving the bed as he met her half-way with his own devastating thrust.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Firing into her with a hailing bombardment of cervix-punching thrusts; in a maddened, almost random series of room shaking thrusts, his head spinning as he thrashed against the bed. The Minotaur's cock oozed liberally inside of her, belching ribbons of pre-nut into her already- gooey pussy, each thrust letting out loud, wet clapping squelches into the air. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>His head was on fire, splotches of red and black filled his vision as Akasha continued to ride his rock-hard cock; his obese </span><span>jizztanks</span><span> working overtime as the whip slowly unraveled itself from his sack, as he pumped her hips down on his crotch with a desperate </span><b><span>need.</span></b>  <br/>
 <br/>
<span>The Minotaur eagerly meeting her hips just barely off the bed, his shredded abs clenching as his cock </span><b><span>speared</span></b><span> into Akasha’s succubus pussy, smashing his hips in a feverish haze as everything began to fall away - his mind focusing on the itching, pulling urge to dump </span>quart on quart of thick beast jizz into that plump <strong>CUNT</strong>.  <br/>
 <br/>
<span>All the while, Akasha seemed to be finally having some satisfaction. Howling into the air while her back arched, her heavy breasts bouncing across her chest, sweat-glistened nipples catching the light and reflecting it as they moved hypnotically, dancing in small circles atop her chest.</span> Her face g<span>rinning wildly as she </span><b><span>ABUSED</span></b><span> his crotch, violently thrusting down against him, each stroke of her hips burying his shaft deeper and deeper as she ground down against him every time, she bottomed out atop him.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Keep this up, </span><span>you</span><span> worthless toy!” She roared out, fangs gnashing down at him as she rode him like a barroom bull. Her intense movements surpassing his own arms speed with their ferocity, a deafening cacophony of carnal lust filling the room</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<b><span>CLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAP!!!</span></b> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>The speed with which she pummeled down on him with, shouldn't be possible, her thick legs working overtime to slake her ungodly lust, her cunt clenching around his shaft, pulling him deeper, attempting to milk him of all she could. A strong jolt shooting up her spine... it was finally here.</span> <span>Her eyes slowly rolled upwards as she planted both hands on his chest and leaned her fat udders onto his belly, her long awaited </span><span>releas</span><span>--</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>"U-</span><span>uuhhngh</span><span>, fuck—</span><span>breed!--</span> <b><span>UUUURRRAAAHHH! "</span></b> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>His bloated nuts clapped against her </span><span>asscheeks</span><span> as his hips pounded up against her, his cock leaking excessively as he kept her balls deep, and kept her off the bed by his hips alone. Hooves planted in the floor and his head almost buried in the bed below them.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>His roaring proclamation swiftly followed with his cockhole swelling as his nuts clenched; </span><b><span>blasting</span></b><span> gooey, syrup-thick baby-batter </span><b><span>DEEP</span></b><span> into Akasha’s cervix; letting out a guttural groan as his entire load was dumped in a dozen or so second long blasts of seed. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>His tongue hung limply from his mouth as he twitched and gasped for air, those eyes slowly refocusing. His every muscle screamed in pain as though he’d just ran a triathlon, flush with sweat and winded he brought his tired eyes down to see the status of his queen.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“You would <strong>dare</strong> cum, when not commanded to?” Akasha hissed through clenched teeth, her eyes not only full of unrelenting rage, but an almost desperate dissatisfaction. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“M-mistress please—maybe if I could have a minute—or I could eat you </span><span>ou</span><span>--”</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<strong>SHUNK!</strong> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>He roared in pain as another dagger was stuffed into his thigh, Akasha planting a foot on the bed, and with an absolutely dirty sounding <strong>SPLRTCH</strong> stood up all at once, his limp dick flopping messily onto his own leg, spilled seed pouring down onto his loins as he felt poison now spreading through his veins.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“I was <span class="u">SO</span> close! But you had to be a filthy ingrate and squander the honor of making your queen cum!” she snarled out, a pink steam leaving the various soaked parts of her body. Eyes flashing a bright pink as her bloated stomach shrank back to its appropriate size, another harsh grunt offered as she turned away from the suffering Minotaur. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“This is hardly even a snack... your seed is subpar; your essence is like a wild cur’s. I need not, weaklings like you.” she spat, sneering all the while. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“M-mist—</span><span>ress</span><span>... </span><span>Ple</span><span>--” He barely choked out, already finding his every breath a difficult task to accomplish.</span><br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Silence!” she barked back, grasping the dagger in his side and pulling it free, sheathing her envenomed weapon along her thigh and starting towards the window, wings unfurling enough to block the moonlight from outside.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“If you survive, it would be wise to never make your presence known again, lest I decide to be cruel.” she said coldly over her shoulder, blinking past the wall and taking off into the night.</span> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<span>Weeks. But four weeks </span><span>ago</span><span> she had been </span><span>cumming</span><span> her brain out after barely the Minotaur's third load, her daggers used only when she was stressed and wanted to feel like a toy, a masturbation aid for her poisoned minions she toyed with.. but n</span><span>ow?</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span><em>“That damned prince.”</em> she thought to herself, glancing down at the rapidly moving landscape.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>The burnt husks of tree’s that littered the </span><span>Dire’s</span><span> landscape were occasionally blocked by her massive swinging breasts, the two fat udders were a risk at the speeds she normally flew, and if nothing else. Proof that her ability of flight was more magic than actual wing strength, each massive mammary likely weighing in at 7 kilograms as a conservative estimate. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>With the immense power she had gained, changes to her physical form were to be expected... she had grown taller by a few inches, her muscles had gotten more defined, and of course that wonderful red hue that had taken over her skin. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>A new set of powerful looking horns and of course, those almost hypnotically piercing blue eyes... oh she had loved it at first, and in the coming days as her body started to fill out in all the right places... that ass pushing outwards more and more, bottoming and rounding to the point the very goddess of fertility may look upon her with jealousy.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Her thighs and hips followed suit, turning her walk into one that drew eyes and demanded attention... but with all of this she slowly realized that she required more and more... and more from those she’d lay with. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Demands of harsher strikes, larger and larger cocks, many learning to avoid her by now, or resigned to the same fate as her previous favorite Minotaur, knowing that their last moments would at least be ones of bliss below the gyrating rear of their demonic mistress.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Already the vast <span class="u">‘need’</span> to find any release was clouding her mind, the demoness gritting her teeth as she flew. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“At least I can still find pleasure in one thing...” she muttered to herself, those cold eyes locking onto a small group of creeps that had congregated around a fire. All radiant, a hum leaving her lips as she glanced around. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<em>“Radiant’s</em><span><em> jungle... I must have not been paying attention.”</em> she mused, raising an eyebrow and keeping her eyes out for any hero’s...</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span><em>“Perhaps that will entertain me, making a ‘hero’ submit in agony~”</em>  She finally thought, and despite the absence of any hero’s she began to dip her head, diving down through the air towards the group.</span> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Luna! All that riding, have you seen her ass!” yelled the ranged creep, his one leaf covered hand making a massive circle in the air. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“No </span><span>no</span> <span>no</span><span>, you just know she’s the one getting ‘ridden’ at the end of every battle, I doubt she’d even feel your skinny dick!” the melee yelled back, the two others sharing a chuckle as the ranged creep just shook his masked head.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Fine, then what's your answer?” the ranged creep retorted, his arms crossed across his chest at the utter nerve that his allies wouldn’t see the lunar light of that fat assed hero.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Rylai, no question. Bubbly, adorable, and you just know that when nobody else is around she’s a damn freak! I </span><span>betcha</span><span> she’d do things you could only imagine when nobodies around to see!” the first melee creep offered.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“</span><span>Ya</span><span> know, I think I like her sister better... sure she sets us on fire sometimes but... between us four, did </span><span>ya</span><span> know she doesn’t wear anything under that dress?”  </span>Added the second melee.<br/>
 <br/>
<span>“No shit?” asked the ranged suddenly, leaning forward. “What’s it you know... look like?”</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Clink!</span> The third, so far silent melee creep had dropped his sword.<br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Ha! Jealous you </span><span>ain’t</span><span> seen Lina--”</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“T-the Queen of p-pain" The last melee creep said shakily. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Eh? W—hm... that’s a good point, she’s stacked like--”</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span><strong>“THE QUEEN OF PAIN!”</strong> The creep roared out; his hand pointed up at the sky as he grabbed his sword and steeled himself. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Akasha narrowed her eyes... such a brave little soul, he would be the first to die. Landing between them all, she </span><span>span</span><span> and swung her whip with wild abandon, those inconvenient breasts flinging to the side with her swiveling hips. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Pay for the privilege~” she </span><span>coo’d</span><span>, a harsh gash going down the creep's chest as he fell limp to the jungles floor. The remaining three stuck between fleeing for their lives or fighting fruitlessly, stood frozen in fear. A third option soon picked for them as Akasha took a deep breath.</span> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Sven!!!” called out the annoyed voice of Purist, the </span><span>Omniknight</span><span>. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Ja?” the knight responded with a quizzical look at the bearded paladin. That massive sword freshly caked with a dire creep's blood.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Do you intend to spend the battle just killing creeps for their gold?!”</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“...Ja?”</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Purist ran his fingers through his beard as he sighed and shook his head, gesturing with one hand towards the jungle. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“You’ve amassed enough gold to arm our entire team, twice over. Please, for Omniscience’s sake, buy something and find a dire hero to cleave! We’ll be overrun if you don’t start helping in these skirmishes.”</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>The massive man paused for a moment, before nodding furiously.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“I’ll do it!” Taking off towards the jungle, before stopping in his tracks and turning around. Scratching his neck sheepishly.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Er- Where would--”</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“North, Sven. North.”</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Then my code compels me!” The rogue knight roared, before vanishing past the tree line towards one of the shopkeepers.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Purist left behind, only sighed and shook his head. Wondering what kind of </span><span>test</span><span> he had been given, trying to keep this team on the proper course. Sven was at least a good man at heart, willing to listen to reason and more importantly, orders... but the other three?</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>He remembered how uncomfortably tight his armor had felt when he’d lain eyes upon some of them, Luna had seemingly changed out her usual already easy on the eyes uniform for... something much more revealing, even Nova appearing much larger and ferocious.</span> The other two girls seemingly shared the same, and towards Sven and himself... they were acting much more provocative.<br/>
 <br/>
<span>He shook these thoughts out of his head as he saw the next group of creeps lumbering up the lane, his own rushing past him with a battle cry that brought his thoughts back to the battle at hand... he had a job to do, and some gold to gather.</span> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
 <br/>
<span>Meanwhile, Sven dropped a massive bag of gold on the shopkeepers table, the surprised portly man scratching his bald head as he weighed it. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Well, I don’t know how. But you have about six thousand six hundred and </span><span>seventy five</span><span> gold... if I could suggest, perhaps grab a moon shard? You’d have enough to get </span><span>crystalis</span><span> as well--”</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“No” Was Sven’s simple response, pointing his large finger first towards the items required for power treads... next an Echo sabre, a mask of madness, and finally an ogre club.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>The shopkeeper raised his eyebrow, gathering the items regardless, but then gesturing to them. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Are you sure? By all means choose what you want, but aren’t you at an advantage? Maybe even a </span><span>skullbasher</span><span> would be good, if your first stun--”</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>He was interrupted again by a strongly accented. “No”</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Mobility, boots so I can catch, Mask so I can keep up and have the attack speed needed if they’re grouped. The sabre and the club keep up my damage... and mana. The club even can be built into either a scepter or a black king bar!” he stated happily, collecting all the items and throwing them into his backpack.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>The shopkeeper stared in stunned silence, never before had he heard Sven speak this much... let alone, with so much thought.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Rrrright, well... may they treat you well in battle!” The shopkeeper finally offered as he watched the knight jog off, somewhere a distant scream, loud enough to make the man squint sounded. Sven lifting his head up and changing his direction suddenly, heading straight towards it.</span> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<span>Akasha sighed as her high-heeled shoes plodded through the bloody dirt. A measly hundred and sixty gold from the lot of them, at least what she could recover from the vocally annihilated bodies. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“The treasury grows... “she muttered in an irritated tone, spitting on the ground and turning away, those wings unfurling once more... before she heard a loud tromping. Like a shoe-less horse, or...</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<strong>“Stormbolt!!!” </strong><br/>
 <br/>
<span>Sven burst from the </span><span>treeline</span><span>, thrusting a fist towards her and sending that magical gauntlet flying, Akasha barely able to duck in time for it to demolish a tree right behind her. Her eyes shooting wide as she sneered and faced him.</span> Recognizing the knight immediately, she grinned. His gauntlet would take time to return, and until then all this meathead could do was swing his unwieldy sword at her, and with her superior speed and magic...<br/>
 <br/>
<span>“I think I’ll finally see what's under that mask, </span><span>Sve</span><span>--”</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“BY THE SHATTERED HELM!”</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>The hulking man threw himself at her, his sword held high, Akasha blinking behind the </span><span>mans</span><span> strike, watching Sven’s blade dig itself in the dirt where she was just standing. Sven turning his head to keep her in his sight, the sword still buried a foot or two in the earth.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“So brazen! I like that, Sven~! “Akasha said in a high giggly voice.  </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Never much thinking of the radiant hero’s as much more than annoyances at best, or dangerous foes at worst... she was already starting to think about what fun might be obtained if she caught one alive... most of her own dire allies tended to either not size up to her needs or merely avoided her when not on the battlefield... but now? Forget submitting in agony, she was ready to see how far she could take this man towards his death.</span><br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Say, Sven, </span><span>wanna</span><span> stand still for me?” she teased, leaning back and slowly pushing her breasts up with a hand on each, the dagger she’d pulled from the Minotaur hidden under the ample flesh. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“I swear it’--<strong> PFFBLT</strong>“</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>A shower of dirt struck her suddenly, not at all painful... but as the earthy taste hit her tongue, she clamped her eyes and mouth shut. Realizing all at once that Sven had wrenched the sword out if the ground in her direction. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“</span><span>Rrrrgh</span><span> I felt </span><span>tha</span><span>--” A sudden swing of a blade, barely an inch from her head, cut her off, a heavy step taken backwards as that blade was redirected into a stab.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Would you let me finish a damn sentence!” Akasha roared out, a blast of sonic energy striking Sven and sending him... running?</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Akasha stared in stunned silence as he seemed to have made a full 180 and was now running off into the jungle once more.</span> Shamelessly showing her his back, that sword clutched tightly to his body.<br/>
 <br/>
<span>“I-- y-- YOU! GET BACK HERE YOU DAMNED COWARD!” she screamed, unfurling those wings and blinking forward, landing a few meters ahead of him.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"If he's running, he must have been much more fragile than I thought... Perhaps an ally has already battled him." </em>She deduced, already that grin returning to her face.</span><br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Now where will you run~?” Her whip swinging to the side before she took a swipe at him, the red fiery tool crackling in the air as it left a harsh weal on his exposed shoulder. The large man falling to one knee.</span><br/>
<br/>
"Damn...it..." He groaned out.<br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Beg me, boy!” the Queen yelled next, this was what she had been needing. A powerful foe </span><span>subjugated</span><span> in front of her. Already she felt a dampness inside that flossed camel toe of hers. Her heart quickened as she imagined pealing that armor off of him, and bringing him to the brink of death</span> as slowly as possible.<br/>
 <br/>
<span>“</span><span>Oh</span><span> the ecstasy of agony, how much can you take?!” her arm raising high for a mean slash, her whole body poised to give maximum power to her attack, all wondrously enhanced parts of her swinging as she came down on him with one last strike.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<strong>SNAP! </strong><br/>
 <br/>
<span>Sven held the whips end in one hand, Akasha not even able to wipe the drool that had </span><span>welled</span><span> on her lip before a shockwave of force struck her, the epicenter being his magic gauntlet.</span> <span>Her vision went black, limbs like tingling weights, and for a moment her own knockers swinging up and striking her face. A heavy <strong>WHUD</strong> landing her on the dirt, dazed and stunned. A puff of dirt obscuring the moving knight.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“A broken wing gambit... Hurts more than helps.” Sven mused aloud, glaring down at the groggy succubus. Planting his foot on her shoulder and forcing her fully on her back.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“You died well enough.” He offered, as that sword of his was brought high once more.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<strong>SHUNK!  </strong><br/>
 <br/>
<span>Sven squinted as he took a step back, stumbling slightly as a fire erupted in his leg. A dagger sticking out of his calf, stuck through a chink by the dexterous Queen. The Queen who was laughing as she sat up shakily.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“oh, did that hurt?” she asked, the pure vitriol obvious through her pouted lips and faux concerned look.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“</span><span>Raaagh</span><span>... what is this?!” Sven yelled, that fire leaping up his leg, but... ending around his loins, the knight dropping his sword as he stumbled back another step. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“</span><span>Hahaha</span><span>! Not liking a bit of knife play? It's just a little shadow... poison...?” her eyes narrowing as she realized the wound dripped not with the red and black of her envenomed daggers... but with the radiant pink of her aphrodisiac.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“That blasted wretch, even in death he is a pain in my </span><span>AaaaaaaGH</span><span>!” lost in her anger she hadn’t noticed Sven lurching forward, and rushing towards her. Shoulder checking her straight into the ground once more.</span> A low hiss coming from Akasha as she glared up at him<br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Y-you insignificant plebian, do you have any idea who you’re dealing with!?” The queen lifting herself off the ground once more, her clothes tattering, both tits hanging free in the cool air. Akasha drawing in a </span><span>looooong</span><span> deep breath as Sven slowly walked towards her.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>His breath was ragged, his trousers all too tight, and as he looked over Akasha, he began to notice much </span><span>much</span><span> more than before.</span> <span>Those fat tits, begging to be squeezed and abused. Perfectly shaped to jerk off any number of monstrously sized cock. That tight belly, the start of abs proving just how tightly he’d be squeezed the whole way up her tight cunt...</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Then her ass. Sven’s armor was simply too tight, the straps groaning and ripping around his groin armor as her quivering ass flesh danced in his sight. All she did was lean back and take a slightly jumping step. That minor action swinging her child-bearing hips from side to side, each motion sending ripples through each cheek as they audibly collided with one another. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“The last sound you’ll ever hear... <em><strong>HAAAAAAAA!</strong></em>” Akasha finally shrieked, opening her mouth wide, as she unleashed a sonic wave at him, the massive burst of sonic energy shattering rocks, stripping then splintering entire tree’s and ripping the dirt and grass from the jungle floor. Even his armor began to peel, catching the force and ripping straight off his body.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Akasha opened her eyes, still blasting him with the sonic wave, she watched his armor shatter and fly... his sword knocked from its place on the ground and sent careening into the jungle... his clothes even starting to rip... and his two glowing eyes as he took another step... and another... and another.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“<strong>HAAAAAAAAAAAA</strong>--MPH!!!” Those eyes were wide with shock and fear now, as the bleeding knight clamped a thick hand around her mouth, and lifted her off the ground. Her kicking legs bounced uselessly off his muscled thigh and when she reared it back once more to plant a solid one between his legs...</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>She fell in love, his immensely rough, and burly body had already been something she found quite attractive, every muscle a bulging, defined brick of flesh. Hairless below his helmet, smooth skin on full display, his forearms were nearly the size of her thigh, with biceps that might even rival her hips in width.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>But the object of her every waking moment's need, her muse, her reason for life at this very moment, was that absolutely monstrous cock hanging below them both. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>The epitome of </span><span>fuckflesh</span><span>. It was shamelessly drooling thick dribbles of pre-seed, impossibly vascular and brutally turgid. Swinging past his knees as it twitched upwards and nearly struck the queen on her puffy lower lips.</span><span> With its girthy head, her breath caught in her throat... and when she finally took a deep one through her nose. She took in the virile scent of this mans loins.</span></p><p><span>Steaming with raw arousal, the days battle and certainly his most recent one working up quite the sweat, she was greeted with a fat thick crown, smeared with sweat and its own leaking fluids it had to have been two feet in length, at least. The thickness of a wrist... but unlike the wrist thickness of the Minotaur, which was swiftly becoming a shrimp-dicked memory to be forgotten as easily as her mornings meal. It wasn’t her wrist she compared Sven's club-like member to. It was <strong><span class="u">Sven’s wrist</span></strong> that brought the </span><span>comparison</span><span>.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>The knight glared into her eyes for a moment, those wide orbs finally flicking off his impressive package to show him the heart-shaped pupils of her adoring gaze as they made eye contact for but a few moments. Her every cell screaming out in submission and reverence for the endowed monster of a man, slickness flooding down her inner thigh as her slit leaked and gushed.</span><br/>
 <br/>
<span>The nipples on her fat udders hard and pointed, drool already dripping from the bottom of the </span><span>mans</span><span> hand around her mouth. Even within’ she could feel her cervix twitching and clenching on nothingness, waiting. Wanting. Needing, this massive cock to ruin it.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“I will put you to good use.” Sven growled out, his hand leaving her mouth and with a loud <strong>SCHRIP</strong>, tore her excuse of an outfit away, a few thick fingers dug into the fabric and like wet napkins they were torn asunder.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Her reaction was muted, mere twitches and whines as she cursed herself for bothering to get dressed, and costing her precious seconds of breeding. Those eyes watching that </span><span>pendulous</span><span> sack sway, like a bag of flesh hiding two cantaloupes.</span> Their every large vein and visible twitch reminding her of just what a man Sven was.<br/>
 <br/>
<span>As he got behind her, arms digging under her thighs, the ample flesh making perfect handles. He drew her high into the air with a single heft, those heels being worn like earrings as he locked his hands behind her head. Grasping her horns and forcing her to stare down between her own breasts. A full-nelson that was locked like a steel vice.</span> <br/>
</p><p><span>“S-</span><span>sven</span><span>... if I had known the radiant had such... men, I think I’d have turned my ways around long ago~” she </span><span>coo’d</span><span> licking her plump lips and taking in a shaky inhale, poisoned with the powerful scent of Sven’s body.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Well dear knight... why don—<strong>OUGH</strong>"</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Once more, interrupted by Sven. An almost hateful thrust, brimming with absolute impatience and brutish force [b]slammed[/b] her hips down onto his, connecting their bodies together, forcibly slamming his spongy tip against her cervix. That tight entrance blocking his cock from moving farther in... barely at his half-way mark.</span></p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <strong>WHAP. WHAP. WHAP. WHAP. WHAP.</strong>
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p><span>Her huge ass slammed down against his hips over and over again, rippling and bouncing gratuitously with every drop, the Queen gritting her teeth and hissing through them each and every time she felt the knight's fat cock bash violently against her cervix again and again.</span> A wild speed that elicited comparisons to the quickest of agility based fighters.<br/>
 <br/>
<span>It hurt, but it hurt in just the way Akasha liked the most. It hurt as her entire all too tight love tunnel was wrenched, bent, and hammered to his perfect size. It hurt as his tip grinded and bounced off her cervix, sliding off the entrance and slamming itself into a nook or cranny right next to the intended target.</span><br/>
 <br/>
<span>"</span><span>Gnnh</span><span>- O-Oh fuck. <strong>Fuck. <span class="u">Fuck..!</span></strong>" Her prior elegance and wit were thrown to the side as her mind was flooded with the intense mixture of pain and pleasure. His commanding, dominant grasp on her burnt a new love for submission into that skull as it bounced and rocked in his tight grasp.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Her belly was thudding outwards like an arm that was trying to escape its prison was banging against her from inside. Sven quiet outside of loud grunts and snarls, showed now signs of even slowing the aphrodisiac flooding his brain sending him into a state closer to an animal than the aloof, goofy knight he was known as.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Every airborne, </span><span>upwards</span> <span>slamfuck</span><span> of his muscular hips sent that vein-ridden monster-cock, spiking against her cervix. Each deafening clap of her hips sent a shockwave through her rippling ass flesh, and coaxed his balls to push a solid rope of pre-</span><span>jizz</span><span> out of him. Splattering across her womb's entrance like a painter with no skill</span>.<br/>
 <br/>
<span>"I... Claim... <strong>The right!!</strong>" His head snapped back, eyes glowing yellow as that cunt came crashing around the trunk of his dick. Sven, almost leaving the ground with the force of his thrust, as he speared that cervix open, his cock’s crown locked past her breeding gate and forcing it to suckle his dick like a </span><span>well seasoned</span><span> whore.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“</span><span>AAAa</span><span>---<strong>AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!</strong>” Akasha’s eyes rolled upwards as her first orgasm in weeks rocketed up her nervous system. Burning parts of her thoughts into a pure white void of pleasure. Fully over powered, drool and mucus spilling from her face and nose. Tears streaming down her cheeks and face twisted into a slutty submissive </span><span>ahegao</span><span> that broadcasted to all who saw that she was nothing but this knight’s cumdump.</span> His own private stress reliever that had no needs or wants outside of his seed.<br/>
 <br/>
<span>And she loved every bit of it, the powerlessness was exhilarating. </span><span>The <span class="u">Proper</span></span><span> womb filling bent her mind towards a pleasure she’d yet to have felt, and as Sven’s skin slowly boiled itself to that powerful </span><span>red</span><span> he was known for... somewhere in that dim, lust drunk mind she realized it was far from over.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<strong>WHAP SLAP FWAP PLAP SPLAP </strong> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>His wild thrusts were striking parts of her that were still virginal. The roof of her womb, stretched and squeezed around his cock like a tight-fitting condom, slammed out and once or twice bounced off her chin. Even with her inhumanly </span><span>large</span><span> tits, she saw that bulge growing and receding in tune with his thrusts. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>His massive nuts, twitching and dancing already. Bounced off her clit like a flail against </span><span>plate armor</span><span>, mashing it and grinding it to make sure not an inch of her body wasn’t under assault from his thick frame. A second orgasm ripping her sanity farther from her feeble grasp as she shuddered and let loose a torrent of fluid down his engorged cock's belly.</span><br/>
 <br/>
<span>Over and over she rode that meaty cock, the powerful muscles at her groin gripping and squeezing his dick out within the soft walls of her pussy like she was trying to milk him. Shrieking, whining and mewling with every womb piercing bounce. </span><span>Sven lifting all the way up until just the very crown of his cock was nestled in her pussy only to <strong>slam</strong> back down with earth-cracking force. A small pause offered as he hissed out a steam of breath from his mask. A blatant gurgling coming from his sack as she realized the final stretch was in sight.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<strong>Ssssssrllllllchk </strong><br/>
 <br/>
<span>She was drawn to his very tip once more. Even without the shaft within’, her tunnel, her cervix, her very womb was twitching and clenching wildly. Her almost slack face giggling, as those eyes rolled and her </span><span>drool soaked</span><span> lips moved.    </span></p><p><span>"Breed me! </span><span>fuuuuck</span><span>! empty those </span><span>faaaaaat</span><span> nuts! C'mon <strong>cum </strong></span><span class="u"><strong>cum</strong></span><span>! I’ll do anything, please I need it!"</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>How nice, she wasn’t interrupted this time...</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>His bent her forward so harshly, it was lucky for them both that her recent power-up drastically improved her durability. The force he was using might have broken her in half otherwise, the knight taking in a deep breath as he went <span class="u">Balls Deep</span>.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<strong>SCHLUUUUURPTCH... SPLUUUURPT SLPUUUUUT PLRRRRRTCH </strong><br/>
 <br/>
<span>Sven’s entire body clenched and flexed, his vision seeing stars as his entire length </span><b><span>bloomed. </span></b><span>B</span><span>ulge after distinct bulge was sent rocketing up his undulating </span><span>cum-vein</span><span>. She could feel it all; the distinct throbs that saw both, his massive cock and the tense of his nuts growing and shrinking as they delivered their virile cargo down his flexing meat-pillar. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>The first jet burst from his tip with such a force that any could </span><span>see</span><span> the </span><span>bitches</span><span> abdomen </span><span>leap</span><span>, only to do so again barely a moment later as the next batch of potent essence was dumped carelessly into her knight conquered core. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>The sheer content packed within the </span><span>mans</span><span> nuts quickly saw this esteemed, haughty queen swelling, her stomach soon larger than those massive tits, as countless eager swimmers pillaged her depths. Thrashing like angry fish, exploring and flooding every single inch they could within.</span> If every paused, they were quickly forced inwards by another harsh gush of their brothers and sisters.<br/>
 <br/>
<span>The </span><b><span>flood</span></b><span> of cum inside her was just too much for her to bear. Her eyes rolled back until only the whites are visible, </span><b><span>screaming</span></b><span> in pleasure as she felt his every </span><span>liter</span><span> long spurt traveling from base to tip. One final word offered, a deafening.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<em><strong>“YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH” </strong></em><br/>
 <br/>
<span>That dusted stone and tree’s alike in front of them both, her very strength gripped, pulled, and shot out by the force of her third orgasm. That scream seemingly her final act in this union of theirs as she </span><span>fell</span><span> fully limp, face slack and drunk with a wild grin on it. Errant twitches and grunts the only proof she </span><span>was</span><span> still even alive. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>As another crashing wave of ungodly thick </span><span>spooge</span><span> shot into her broken-in womb. The poor organ having swelled to its max. Spilled excess cum in a violent backlog, spurts thick and creamy fired out of her stretched, ruined sex. </span><span>Spattering Sven’s fat, twitching sack and dumping onto the floor in a heavy, virile puddle. The knight snarling out one last breath before his breathing resumed as normal. Heavy pants and a few coughs offered as he regained his composer and slowly became aware of what had transpired.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>The knight still slightly confused, simply released the woman in his grasp, a long, lovely.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<strong>SCHLUUUUUUURP </strong><br/>
<br/>
<span>Sounded as she slid off his massive cock, landing with a juicy <strong>SPLAT</strong> in the puddle of his seed below them, her massively gaped hole. Blocked with the pearly oblique slime, twitched and flexed as the excess seed dumped out in a vast white lake between her legs.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Sven glanced down at himself, realizing literally only his helmet had survived her spell, he grumbled something about "<em>shitty wizards"</em> and ran to collect his sword... returning a moment later and looking at her still twitching form. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Despite her toughness, a few bruises shown through her red flesh. Purple marks and welts where he had gripped her thighs. Brighter red cheeks from their hips colliding, and where his sack had bounced likely half a hundred times, a gentle bluish purple starting to form.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Her whole body drenched in sweat. Down her face, neck, and chest, was a gooey mess of her own drool and tears, and of course. Anything south of her hips, and even then, when she fell into the miniature lake of seed and </span><span>grool some of her belly</span><span>, was stained white with sticky, clingy, </span><span>jizz</span><span>. Her hair matted and wild, laid around her head and blocked him from seeing whatever expression she was making.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>He hummed to himself idly, raising his sword slowly above his head as the memories burned brightly in his mind, that dagger having since fallen or blown away from him. No longer affected his thoughts, but regardless of it... he had thoroughly enjoyed this, not often an intimate moment... or even much of a private one offered to a knight that was constantly in battle.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“My honor…untarnished.” He finally decided, lowering his sword and breathing a sigh. He needed a bath, a clarity potion, and maybe a tango to replenish what he had just dumped in and on his previous enemy. The man holding no real shame in his physical form, simply walking off into the jungle, back towards his ancient butt naked.</span> Leaving the physically and very likely mentally spent woman alone in his hot seed and jungles dirt.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<span>Hours later, Akasha was still prone in that cool puddle, awash with the afterglow of such an event. An event that if a historian was near enough. He’d have the entire meeting between the once Queen and Rogue knight documented down to the very volume of fluids that had been spilled.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Still, she wasn’t still floored purely due to her euphoric state, but even trying to move her leg brought a micro-orgasm to her that although pleasurable. Made moving a distant dream. Content with resting until she could move once more... or perhaps being found by somebody willing to take advantage of her position, she rested. Only vaguely aware of a far off set of steps.</span><br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Lost in the woods, are you?” Rung a familiar accented voice.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Akasha lazily opened her eyes and rose her head, wincing at the odd pleasure it brought... now wondering how moving something nowhere near her loins would illicit such a reaction, those eyes opening wide as she saw Luna.</span> Not out of fear or worry from her enemy... but of shock.<br/>
 <br/>
<span>The </span><span>Moonrider</span><span> was wearing an excuse for battle gear. A small fur covering lain across her shoulders, ending at the start of her biceps. Her 'above elbow gloves' made of leather, latex, or a similarly tight and shiny material was black and sleek. Her body suit since changed into a leotard that seemed to have had the entire chest portion removed.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Luna’s previously cutely sized tits had seemingly </span><span>tripled</span><span> in size, falling down with their natural weight and plushness, her nipples engorged and stiff in the cool air. A sheer thong tightly clung and flossed between her massive ass. That massive ass had already been quite large from her rider profession, but now it had similarly increased to the point it would be a lie not to call her the <span class="u">‘moon rider’</span>.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>As Luna kicked her leg over Nova, those thick thighs quivering in their movements, she hopped off, landing on two high heeled boots. Brushing off that shapely rear as Nova turned with snarl.</span> Letting Akasha see the mount in full.<br/>
 <br/>
<span>The previously proud, sleek feline had undergone its own change it seemed. No longer adorned with battle armor and a saddle, the creature was massive, hulking with almost humanoid fingers that ended in mean claws. Wild unkempt fur, and a strong bulging of various muscles Akasha never realized were possible on such a creature.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“</span><span>Awww</span><span>, Di’ Sven take </span><span>yeh</span><span> fer a spin?” Luna asked mockingly, her thickened lips curling into a smirk as she leaned down and ran a finger along Akasha’s soaked rear. Bringing the white prize up to her lips and shuddering as she stuck it between them.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Incredible Quality... I wonder Nova, who’s is better~?”</span> she teased.<br/>
 <br/>
<span>The massive creature growling as it glared it at her, nearly face to face now Akasha saw just how much it had changed. Previously unknown, mostly due to her simply not caring. It seemed Nova was irrefutably male, a massive set of furry balls hung from its groin, a thick sheathe with a leaking pink cock half exposed and flaccid. The whole length covered in spiny protrusions, was kept from dragging along the jungle's floor by a leather carrier hooked around Nova’s back.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Luna only giggled to her </span><span>mounts</span><span> reaction, clicking up to him in her heels and placing a hand against his chin, lolling her tongue out and sloppily doing her best to make out with the creature. Mostly just running her tongue along its, as she slurped and gulped down its saliva.</span> Nova making sure to lick back, smearing her face with the bubbling spit and finally pulling back, satisfied.<br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Kidding, love... nothing compares to you master~” she </span><span>coo’d</span><span> before turning to the Queen once more.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Her face gleaming with beast spittle yet still proud as she squatted down, showing Akasha that it wasn’t just her ass being flossed by the all too tight thong. </span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Well little Queenie, I’m </span><span>gon</span><span>’ give </span><span>ya</span><span> a choice.” she offered, a harsh growling behind her making her shudder... and lean forward farther, placing her hands on the dirt and showing off those massive hanging udders to Akasha. Luna hiking her hips up towards Nova, who sniffed the air idly and took a few thundering steps forward.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“I can kill </span><span>ya</span><span>, the ancient will reconstitute you back home... and you lose </span><span>ou</span><span>—<strong>NGH</strong>" Her eyes clenched shut as Nova’s head suddenly rested on her shoulder. A very obvious <strong>SNAP</strong> coming from behind them, as the harness fell away.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“..And you lose out on </span><span>wha</span><span>’ <span class="u">WE</span> have </span><span>ta‘ offer</span><span>... and we have much ta’ offer one like yourself... if I hadn' been gifted me self and seen first hand... I might mistake you fer’ one of us already.” She spoke slowly and carefully, obviously ready to grit her teeth when needed.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>“Or, you watch Nova rut me, maybe clean up after with </span><span>yer</span> <span>lil</span><span>’ tongue... Nova hates his balls </span><span>bein</span><span>’ soaked~... And we bring you to our home, and we show you ta’ wonders of what we got...”</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>The previously mentioned time seemed to be now, Luna’s eyes bulging as her jaw tightened, a very audible <strong>SCHLRK</strong> sounding off as the large beast bucked forwards, his growling jaws drooling down onto both </span><span>woman</span><span>, his powerful musky scent already surrounding Akasha as her heart fluttered and her eyes glazed... but, this was not the reason for her next action.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
<span>Sven was, if he had simply asked her to come be his personal bitch, she’d have clung on with what strength she had and left her previous life behind... Radiant, Dire, Deals made with other demons, and even her kingdom... none mattered to her, the once queen shakily raising herself on barely working legs and limping behind the two.</span> Without a word, Nova beginning to raise his head, before Luna placed a hand on the top of his muzzle.<br/>
 <br/>
<span>Luna grinned ear to ear as she saw Akasha leave her periphery, and when Nova let out a short grunt, redoubling his efforts. A very obvious.</span><br/>
 <br/>
<em>Schlup Schlup Slrp... </em><br/>
 <br/>
<span>Coming from behind the massive beast. She knew the queen's answer. She also knew that Nova would be working twice as hard with his favorite area being licked and loved whilst inside his bitch. The Whore Rider, letting her face and chest fall to the ground. Ass still high up as her whole body rocked with the powerful thrusts of Nova. She mentally checked a name off her list, Akasha's name... idly wondering before her mind fell to pleasure, who would be next.</span> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Knight takes Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After such a rough and raunchy day, Sven feels a bath is in order. It just so happens, two of his allies were feeling somewhat the same. One, very different than how many seem to remember her...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After the first story, I was commissioned almost immediately to continue the story with a few pointers! More than happy to, and I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Don’t look... don’t look... just don’t look...</span> <br/> <br/><span>Creeps were a diverse group, tall and short, thin and fat, and of course. Male and female, a particularly lithe female creep currently marching with her group as a particularly naked, masked knight strode in their direction from down the lane.</span> <br/> <br/><span>His form was exactly what one would expect from somebody who swung around a horse sized blade all day and night. Rippling muscles, a massive frame that bled barely contained strength... and of course.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“I-it reaches his knee’s...” The creep muttered, getting a smack on the back of the head almost instantly.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Ow! Hey what--” Her body twisting to glare at the other creeps in her unit... all of them clenching their legs together, rubbing awkwardly as they did their best not to stare.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Don’t you think we’ve noticed?” The ranged one growled to her, tall and quite well built, that mask of hers carefully covered a blushing face as she gestured with her staff towards the naked knight.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“We’re creeps, girl. We fight, we die, and we hope the heroes spare some </span><span>sorta</span><span> magic to help us not die! If you keep staring, maybe he’ll just come up and use that metal sword on y--”</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Hello!” Called Sven, running towards the creeps.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Oh radiant, give me strength...” the lithe creep muttered, turning to him.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“H-hello! Sven...Knight...sir!” she stuttered out, her eyes flicking between the bottom of his mask, and the soft, forearm’s worth of flesh nearly perfectly at her head height.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Evening, little one. Is anybody in the fountain?” He asked, leaning down slightly to try to get a more face to face conversation going.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“I-- er—Yes! I think the off—</span><span>offlane</span><span>... Lina and uh... </span><span>Traxex</span><span>?” she blurted out, staring straight at the ground now.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Wonderful! Do you think they’d have the gold for a teleportation scroll? I never did get that gold off Akasha.” he muttered that last part, rubbing the chin of his helmet in thought.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“M-maybe? I don’t... know?” </span> <br/> <br/><span>“Well... Thank you anyways, little one!” Sven finally yelled, reaching out and patting the top of her head for a second or two, before taking off again.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“...One hell of an ass.” muttered the ranged creep before using her staff to mosey her stunned companion on. </span> <br/> <br/><span>“C’mon girl, we don’t want the dire to be able to follow a snail trail to us.” she teased, the lithe creep nodding and running forward with a slight skip in her step.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“He patted me! He noticed us!” she called enthusiastically, the other three just chuckling at her excitement.</span> <br/> <br/><span>As Sven continued, he found his mind wandering. Thinking back to just earlier with that wonderfully enhanced succubus. That tight snatch, practically built for milking fat cocks dry... her fat, thick rear that jiggled and almost audible smacked together with every step.</span> <br/> <br/><span>The knight suddenly shook his head... an erection would make this run much more difficult. He would simply think of the upcoming battle! Strategem, potential opponents, what items to build next, and those massive udders of Akasha’s that even Sven wouldn’t be able to properly grab with his thick hands.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Grah!” Sven yelled, stopping to cross his arms and glare at a tree. “A knight thinks not of lust... valor, combat, lust can come later!”</span> <br/> <br/><span>The man talking to himself getting a sudden flash of that bloated succubus, mewling and twitching as she leaked a fountains worth of his thick </span><span>jizz</span><span>. Fingers and toes clenched as her eyes rolled in pure adoration to his incredible manhood.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“The fountain!” Sven finally called, a renewed thought keeping his dick at bay, for now. “A bath... some healing... even the shopkeeper for some new armor... yes, that should clear my mind.” He mused aloud, turning awkwardly to double check nobody had seen his self-conversation, before he took off once more.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Rapidly, the beautiful scenery changed to from a deep rich jungle, to the cleared roads and large stone buildings of his radiant base. Nodding to one of the towers, and waving to a group of creeps that stared in stunned silence as he waltzed on by.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Finally, that fountain came into view, still at the end of his base, salvation from all this lust and lechery was in sight! Two allies were supposedly still in there, but a simple apology and a run to the shop would fix his indecency in a few moments.</span> </p><hr/><p><br/> <br/><span>“Biggest? That is a hard one... Nova, felt the biggest but I think it was his weight behind it.” </span><span>Traxex</span><span> casually retorted, to her fiery friend’s question.</span> <br/> <br/><span>The </span><span>Drow</span><span> Ranger had stripped down before getting into the fountain's waters. Well, stripped implies there was something there before. What had previously been nothing but thigh-highs, heels, Evening gloves, a hood, and of course an utterly provocatively cut leotard. </span> <br/> <br/><span>Now however, she was as naked as the day she was born, but by no means any less obvious in her intentions with those looks.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Previously beautiful, only ever held back by her own understanding of the </span><span>Drow’s</span><span> version of beauty. Lacking their thick whiskers, small and stout frame, and most certainly the warts her people treasured so.</span> <br/> <br/><span>These days, she’d come to see more than just the light of just how attractive she truly was. The transformation had been a freeing feeling, already relishing in her new found knowledge of her beauty, she found herself drunk on the feeling and praise, only wanting more... and more...</span> <br/></p><p>
  <span>Her elegant facial features remained practically untouched, perfect symmetry and an exotic blueish purple tone of skin was perfect for her new roll. Those lips however, plumped up into a lovely sultry size, glossed with a lovely purple lipstick, only a few shades lighter than her own flesh.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>White long hair danced down past shoulders, often times brushed past one eye. Now however, she had flung it back, soaked with the fountains water it held </span>
  <span>happily</span>
  <span> against her neck.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>An archer by trade, her primary muscle tone was set in her arms. The perfect amount of muscle and meat, from doing nothing but pulling a string... and as of recent a multitude of cocks, her tight gloves often showed off the wonderful lines of her biceps, her right one seemingly </span>
  <span>tattooed</span>
  <span> with a ‘02’</span>
  
</p><p><span>Thick orbs of flesh hung from her chest, the massive breasts perky and firm despite their immense size. Each looking like fleshy watermelons, the sort you could lose your hand in if you pushed against them hard enough. Her areolas were bright pink, with two puffy nipples atop them.</span> <br/> <br/><span>A cute flat, belly was marked over her womb, with a little thorny heart tattoo. That plump butt, two expansive purple-blue globes that bubbled out and wobbled with every movement she made. A mystery in itself, the doughy flesh so malleable, yet just below her set of thick thighs were firmed with muscle born of constant squats and runs.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Even her hips were strengthened and lovingly changed to the degree an hourglass would be an insult to just how perfectly proportioned that made-for-breeding was.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Soaked below her breasts, the two </span><span>mammary’s</span><span> half submerged in the hot water, her whole body had a lovely sheen from the fluid, only made better by the bright lights her companion was producing. </span> <br/> <br/><span>“Nova?! I expected Luna to be getting her guts churned by that massive cat but... never pegged you for a beast-bitch~” the fiery redhead teased, Lina’s hand hung over the fountains bowl firing a blast of flames at the base, to keep a lovely hot springs-</span><span>esque</span><span> temperature.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“I’ll have you know Lina, I’m more than happy to play with anything at least once... besides, that’s rich coming from the monster-fucker herself.” </span><span>Traxex</span><span> retorted with. A sly grin spreading </span><span>cross</span><span> her face as she saw Lina squint at her.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Thats my sister air-head. I prefer my men--”</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Boys” </span><span>Traxex</span><span> corrected her, eliciting that red head to turn a shade red along her face.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“You... bah, what can I say, nothing beats a vigorous, youthful, brat... Chock full of cocky enthusiasm... or adorable timid hesitance.” Lina already licking her lips as she shook her orange hair side to side.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Gods, I don’t know how but it’s like a sense, just a glance and I swear I can tell just what they’re packing... I ever tell you when me and my sis found that Invoker </span><span>bo</span><span>--”</span> <br/> <br/><span>“As long as your arm” </span><span>Traxex</span><span> offered with a bored wave of her hand. “You’ve told this story a hundred times!”</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Alright, alright! Why don't you grace me with your umpteenth story about a troop of orc’s you just happened to ‘trip' in front of?” Lina offered, leaning her head back and exhaling a steamy breath into the sky.</span> <br/> <br/><span>The two sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the hot bath and bright crisp day. The previous ribbings still hung in the air as each thought of jokes and barbed comments to offer one another, Lina finally breaking the silence with a frown on her face.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Say, where’d Luna end up going? I thought I saw her coming in, but she just took a turn after getting to our ancient.” </span> <br/> <br/><span>“</span><span>Mmm</span><span>? You didn’t notice?” </span><span>Traxex</span><span> asked with a sudden grin.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“What, were Nova’s balls particularly full?” Lina raising her head back up and making a particularly suggestive gesture with her fist. “Needed to relieve her ‘mount’?”</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Quite the opposite, Lina. I saw some wings sticking out from below Nova’s belly... and a missing strap for his fat cock. I think she won mid, if you catch my drift~” </span> <br/> <br/><span>Lina’s gaze turning back to where she last saw Luna, a closer look showed a few... drying puddles of something.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Is that where... you girls you know... change?” </span> <br/> <br/><span>“</span><span>Indeed</span><span> it is, and where I plan on taking you eventually~” </span><span>Traxex</span><span> teased back, another blush going across Lina’s face as a gout of fire blasted into the area below the bowl.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Try it and you’ll have more than just a few spank marks on that fat ass of yours.” Lina growled out playfully, shaking the thought from her head as she looked once more to </span><span>Traxex</span><span>.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“...</span><span>So</span><span> you know what </span><span>sorta</span><span> boys I like... how about yourself? I never recalled you having much of an interest in men, I mean hell... for the longest time I thought you and </span><span>Lyralei</span><span> were hate-fucking behind our back.”</span> <br/> <br/><span>“No, I’ve always had a burning desire for a proper cock, but before I knew of my true beauty. I just assumed it’d be a pointless endeavor. A good question though.” The ranger paused; a finger pressed on her thick lip as she thought.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Massive cock, huge balls, can go for so long I wake up still getting fucked... Enough cum I’ll not need to eat for a week and... A nice big body, I </span><span>wanna</span><span> hurt myself pounding this ass off some abs.” </span><span>Drow</span><span> finally offered.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Ha! </span><span>So</span><span> you like the bare-minimum of what the rest of us look for in our own little choices. Don’t be so damn boring, </span><span>Traxex</span><span>! C’mon, maybe a </span><span>buncha</span><span> fur and knots like </span><span>Banehollow</span><span>? The W</span><span>arrunners</span><span> horse </span><span>dong</span><span>? Hells, I hear Bane gives one hell of a tentacle filled--”</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Sven.” </span><span>Traxex</span><span> suddenly said.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Huh? Eh uh... never slept with him, the meat-heads too focused on fighting and training to do anything like that but he’s not a bad choice. Big, strong, probably packing a whole second sword in those pants” </span> <br/> <br/><span>Traxex</span><span> suddenly stood, her whole body on display before quite salaciously leaning over the edge of the bowl. Her fat ass pointed right at Lina, as her belly sat against the edge. Those twin melons hanging over the edge for a full display of what her upper body had to offer.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“The hells are you-” Lina started.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Sven! What’re you </span><span>doin</span><span>’ back so soon?! I thought you’d still be slashing away!”</span> <br/> <br/><span>Lina blinked, kicking over to </span><span>Traxex’s</span><span> side and peaking over, for the third time now, a deep red taking over her face. The knight on full display as he glanced up and waved at the two women.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“H-holy fucking hells, do you SEE that thing?” Lina muttered, glancing up at </span><span>Traxex</span><span>. The ranger biting her lower lip as she absently swayed her hips back and forth.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“I think I see the climax of our little talk </span><span>dear,</span><span> it’d be hard to miss.” She practically moaned out. Already a hand drifted back and buried itself between her impeccably shaved legs. </span> <br/> <br/><span>“It’s swinging around his knee’s... he isn’t even fucking hard yet.” she whispered, one... two... three fingers vanishing into her tight snatch. Lina only rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. </span> <br/> <br/><span>“Calm down you slut, he’s probably just </span><span>gonna</span><span> walk on by and mention something ab--”</span> <br/> <br/><span>“I hope I’m not intruding! But I need a bath!” Sven called up, cutting Lina off and not even waiting for an answer before he began climbing. </span> <br/> <br/><span>The two girls looked at each other, mouths agape as they realized just what an opportunity this was. Splashing about as they </span><span>doid</span><span> their best to clear a spot for him, both getting into as casual a position as possible before that helmet suddenly popped up over the side.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Oh! Sorry, I was unaware you were both naked. I can wait until--”</span> <br/> <br/><span>“No!” they both blurted out, awkward blushing smiles set on both faces as they gestured to the open spot between them both.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Please, join us Sven! We’d be more than happy to have you here.” Lina offered, grinning ear to ear as </span><span>Traxex</span><span> nodded along.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Well, if you insist girls. I do hope you don’t mind my state... it's been a strange day.” The massive man hiking one leg over first, before stepping in and sitting down. The water overflowing and coming barely up to his pecs as he sat fully.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“</span><span>Ahhhhh</span><span>, a hot bath is best after a battle.” he stated, resting his arms on the lip of the bowl. Each girl mentally measuring various parts of their own body to his biceps... and of course, to his massive cockmeat.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Strange? How so?” </span><span>Traxex</span><span> asked, taking the initiative and leaning against him, her hand on his steely abs, feeling up and down those intense squares of muscle.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Hey-- er—yes, please Sven. Perhaps a battle or...” Lina, never one to be outdone, took her own place on one side, resting her hand on his large thigh, pressing her breasts against his side as her face was barely an inch from his large chest.</span> <br/> <br/><span>The knight either not noticing or caring about their closeness nodded and cleared his throat. </span> <br/> <br/><span>“</span><span>Well</span><span> it all started when Purist told me to go find another hero to fight...”</span> </p><hr/><p><br/> <br/><span>“And then?! Well, I couldn’t finish a foe in such a state, what of my honor? So, I just left her there to recover. Perhaps she will rethink this battle, put up a better fight in the future.” Sven stated proudly, glancing down and noticing that just his recollection of events had caused that spongy tip of his to poke out of the water, half erect.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Er... Sorry, still fresh on my mind it seems.” he offered as he tried to concentrate on anything but the two girls, he now felt quite obviously rubbing on him.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Had this not been a pool, it would be blatantly obvious just how much the girls enjoyed the story. Lina at least, thanking the gods her utter torrent of </span><span>honeyed</span><span> vaginal fluids was hidden below the hot water. The two had since taken to straddling one muscled thigh each, grinding themselves back and forth whilst the story went on.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Faces red, and lips bitten tightly, nothing was left to Sven’s imagination as to how they were both feeling. The knight giving a clear of his throat as his hands came close to them both. Those thick mitts coming down on their backs as he looked between them.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“...As much as I’m enjoying our time together, I really must wash and well...” a quick gesture offered to the bowl that barely held the three of them.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“I believe I won’t be able to in here, so I think I might find another--”</span> <br/> <br/><span>“I don’t mind helping!” the two chirped in almost perfect unison, flashing a dirty glance to each other before </span><span>Traxex</span><span> sighed and offered a knowing nod to Lina.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Rather, WE can help you. I mean, you’ve been carrying us throughout this whole battle so far~” The Ranger offered, standing up off his thigh and clicking her fingers at a courier, a selection of items carried over.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Just lay back and let us work, alright Sven?” </span><span>Traxex</span> <span>cooed</span><span> handing a salve over to Lina as the fiery mage stood as well.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“I-- well... Alright, if you two insist I suppose it’d make things go faster.” Sven offered, sitting up fully and scooting a little bit away from the edge.</span> Traxex walking behind him, and Lina keeping her straddled position.<br/> <br/><span>“Goodness Sven... I knew you were big but this is just, incredible.” </span><span>Traxex</span><span> marveled at the </span><span>mans</span><span> shoulders, starting there. Lathering her hands in the salve and rubbing it up and down his trapezius and deltoid. Trying to sink her fingers in as deeply as they could go, only finding an iron wall of muscle pushing back.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Lina meanwhile, was debating where to go. Those massive pectorals finally catching her eye as she moved close and sank back down to around her breast's height. A hand reaching out to trace around those robust muscles, her fingers daintily sliding along the grooves and edges of his definition, finally her palms meeting the thick flesh.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Aaaaah...” Sven groaned out, not quite used to such tender treatment. It gave his mind time to relax... and wander, tracing over the girl ahead of him, Lina.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Lina often times wore flamboyant outfits, making the most of her physique to add to its allure... but now? Her physique was on full display.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Her breasts were each as large as most boy’s heads, making them stand out especially on her smaller frame. Whilst she dressed in what many would consider modest outfits, her very appearance guarantees that even a tailor-made dress would cling to her body well enough to show off more flesh than would ever be considered reasonable.</span> <br/></p><p><span>Her beautiful face was not marred, but improved by a dusting of freckles that matched her fiery orange hair. The same small dots spreading over the top of her ample breasts and even going along her shoulders and rump.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Plump, red painted lips sat pursed as he idly noticed her taking her sweet time exploring his body, but that didn’t bother him a bit... if nothing else, it gave him more time to drift even lower. Lacking the muscle tone </span><span>Traxex</span><span> had, her arms soft and her legs softer. Lovely thick sections of flesh, between them her tight looking loins, and a small shaved section of red pubic hair, like an </span><span>upside-down</span><span> triangle.</span> <br/> <br/></p><p><span>Around her, and certainly on display as she turned to try and find the bottles of clarity, her front still on his mind, that rear was still very impressive; she had prominent </span><span>asscheeks</span><span> that she knows very well how to show off with every flick of her hips as she searches, the two jiggling mounds finally stopping as she </span><span>span</span><span> with the blue flask in hand. </span> <br/> <br/><span>Lina handed one off to </span><span>Traxex</span><span>, the two started the main course, neither noticing that what was previously just the tip poking out... Sven had grown to about 2/3rds with the whole tip now on the water's surface.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“It’s like I’m washing a suit of armor~” </span><span>Traxex</span><span> moaned, rubbing her large breasts against the </span><span>mans</span><span> back. The slippery, sudsy tits compressing and blanketing a decent amount of his </span><span>muscular</span><span> back as she ground up and down, leaning forward and planting a wet, staining kiss on his neck. Then on his </span><span>shoulder</span><span> and another on his back.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“So strong...” Lina added, those digits grinding along his abs before she leaned forward, similarly squished up against his side as she rubbed his stomach, her eyes wide and sweat dripping down her brow as she finally glanced to the side... and saw that erection.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Traxex</span><span>, similarly spotting it took her own spot at his adjacent side, a soft growl offered as she reached over to tap Lina’s face. </span> <br/> <br/><span>“Lina... </span><span>we‘</span><span>re helping Sven relax, we’ll clean the rest of him... later.” She stated, firmly. Lina gulping and nodding back, the two of them hugging tightly, their breasts spread to either side of his body as they ran their hands up and down him.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Lina starting, a soft peck planted on one massive pec, followed by another and another. Soon enough, that naked chest of his was getting slowly colored in by her red smeared lipstick. Her hands only an afterthought as she continued exploring lower and lower.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Traxex</span><span>, never one to be left behind, turned her attention not with her lips this time.</span> <br/> <br/><em>Slrp Schlup Slurp </em><br/> <br/><span>She ran her long tongue along his body, sliding it between iron like plates of muscle. Leaving slick, long trails along his body before she rose up to a nipple. Giggling cutely as she ran her tongue all over it, swirling, prodding, and finally planting a nice firm “</span><span>Muah</span><span>~” over the protruding flesh.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Lina was content with her gentle smooches, but something about how utterly </span><span>Traxex</span><span> gave herself over to him... she rose, planting first a kiss over his other nipple, rising higher once more to plant one on his mask, the man turning his head lightly to offer more of his masked face to her.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Now </span><span>now</span><span>, </span><span>lets</span><span> see what a </span><span>handsom</span><span>--” </span><span>Traxex’s</span><span> hand rising up to the straps of Sven’s helmet.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“The helmet, stays on.” The man grunted with a commanding tone. Both girls blinking, pausing, and finally.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“</span><span>Smooch</span><span>~”</span> <br/> <br/><span>Planting a kiss on either side of his mask and lowering down once more. A series of licks and kisses trailing down his body, until finally they had reached that belly button. </span> <br/> <br/><span>“Sven dear, sit in one of the seats please” </span><span>Traxex</span><span> asked, barely able to peel herself off his incredible body. Lina following quickly behind.</span> <br/> <br/><span>The large man listening without a word, his reasoning becoming more and more obvious as they realized he was finally at full mast. The two blinking in stunned silence, a small </span><span>welling</span><span> of drool leaking down the side of </span><span>Traxex’s</span><span> chin.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Perfect” they both muttered, on either side of his thighs. The two well stacked women leaned forward, asses high and chests pushed out. Silky smooth hands tracing down his abs and ending finally at the base of massive tool.</span> <br/> <br/><span>The girls found their singular hand’s, even when squeezing into the incredibly swollen flesh, lacking. Middle fingers still well away from their thumbs as Lina gulped loudly, and </span><span>Traxex</span> <span>cooed</span><span>. Both soon putting a second hand on to complete their sealed circles.</span> <br/> <br/><span>The water and salves made wonderful lubrication, the two working with fervor, arms looking like blurs as the wet sounds of their handy work filled the air. Sven letting out a soft groan as he sat back and clenched the corners of the bowl.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“I think he likes it~” </span><span>Traxex</span><span> said with a wide grin, letting go of her point just as Lina rose to the head. Changing her target to those fat, hefty balls of his. Tugging the flesh lightly, squeezing and lovingly lifting each individual orb, before letting it splash into the water.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Lina above, worked his tip like a pro. She’d given plenty of </span><span>handjobs</span><span> in her time, mostly to the boys she loved to toy with. Relishing in their adorable expressions and moans... but this </span><span>was</span><span> so different, it scared her.</span> <br/> <br/><span>A cute face, and small body replaced with an expressionless iron mask and a hair-raisingly powerful body. If he so chose, she knew Sven could simply lift her up and slam her too the base of his cock, and there wasn’t a damn thing she could do to stop it, and that very prospect only brought her to wanting it more, and more.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Attentively she leaned closer, breasts pressing against the shaft as she lowered her hands to jerk him around his base, </span><span>Traxex</span><span> rising from the water and with a sly. A handful of Lina’s orange hair grasped as she was forced cheek first against the hot length.</span> <br/> <br/><span>If this had been any other day, with any other man... </span><span>Traxex</span><span> would have been lucky to escape with but a few burns on her body... more than likely a strike of lightning would have spelt her end for doing such a thing to the hellfire mage... But with Sven?</span> <br/> <br/><span>Lina was absolutely worshiping the thick, vascular pillar of intimidating </span><span>fuckmeat</span><span>, erected upwards like a goddamn effigy to the male form. Lina was practically foaming at the mouth the moment that monolith smushed against her cheek. The intense veins and incredible temperature pulsed and warmed her cheek as she found her tongue moving before her mind.</span> <br/> <br/><em>Schlrp.... Schluuuurp.... Schlurp. </em><br/> <br/><span>Lina didn’t say a word, she simply began at the head. Her lips wrapped tightly around Sven’s cockhead. The sloppy sounds occasionally trying to surpass the giggles of </span><span>Traxex</span><span> as she saw just how effective her little trick had been. Red lipstick marks began to smear the tip, around the coin-slot opening and all around the glans. </span> <br/> <br/><span>Suckling as she did, her eyes were glancing skywards, towards the man’s helmet, yet never focusing as a wide grin spread along those smeared crimson lips. The knight still clenching the bowl tightly in his hands, couldn’t help but lean forward some, groaning as one hand finally lifted.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Don’t hog him all, I don’t think you could satisfy such a man with your... ‘technique’~” </span><span>Traxex</span><span> taunted, leaning over and planting a fat wet kiss along his </span><span>cocks</span><span> belly.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“</span><span>Muah</span><span>~ Such a strong, throbbing pillar of </span><span>dickmeat</span><span>. I should apologize for not offering myself to you sooner, Sven” She moaned, a long lap of her tongue starting right above his balls and flicking off the head, Lina in her haze feeling the warm tongue flicking by, turned to it.</span> <br/> <br/><em>“Mwoooa... Muah... Slrp...”</em> <br/> <br/><span>Traxex’s</span><span> eyes widened for a moment, before they joined Lina’s glazed look. The two sloppily making out around Sven’s manhood, his head being stimulated on both sides as they suckled, licked, kissed, and rubbed their faces all over the girthy </span><span>greatsword</span><span>.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Their tongues meeting, fighting, lovingly wrapping and finally returning to their mouths so they could greedily gulp down the combined slimy precum and spittle. </span> <br/> <br/><span>“</span><span>Hrng</span><span>, girl if you keep this up...” Sven muttered out, one massive hand suddenly overtaking </span><span>Drow’s</span><span> as he grasped Lina’s head. “I won’t be able to...”</span> <br/> <br/><span>The stunned girl’s mouth hung half agape, a soft panting coming from her before she was suddenly pressed onto the </span><span>mans</span><span> tip. Regardless of any resistance she might have put up, she would only drop lower... and lower...</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Hmph, lucky bitch...” </span><span>Traxex</span><span> complained, before her eyes drifted southwards. A wild grin </span><span>spreading</span><span> across those </span><span>lips .</span> <br/> <br/><span>Lina was doing a wonderful job holding that heavy rod up, </span><span>Traxex’s</span><span> face dives in, long white locks sliding along the belly of that beast as her soft, moist lips press into the loose skin holding those </span><span>jizz</span><span>-churning, overly bloated, twitching balls. Sven’s near intoxicating taste was a salty mixture of sweat, clarity, and salve that pelts her tongue. </span> <br/> <br/><span>Traxex</span><span> mewling as she enthusiastically licks and laps back and forth, up and down. Even supporting each fist sized orb with her hands, and delving her head lower along the very back of that plump </span><span>ballsack</span><span>. Even dancing towards his taint with a few licks until the entirety of that package matched his fat, spit-slathered dick.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Lina at this very moment, was lost in a world of her own, only </span><span>vaguely</span><span> aware that </span><span>Traxex</span><span> had vanished below her sight line. The pale redheads brightly red painted </span><span>dick-pleasers</span><span> stretched obscenely wide, much like her throat with its distended view as barely a third of that massive bitch-breaking cudgel was completely engulfed within the sorceress's lips. Even as those bright brown eyes began to </span><span>un-focus</span><span>, even as her body slowly went limp and weak. She never stopped loving it, on the brink of her magical body's limits, that throbbing pillar of </span><span>dickmeat</span><span> keeps lodged deeply down her throat. </span> <br/> <br/><span>Sven was starting to vocalize more and more, growls, grunts, and most certainly moans. His hand firmly pressing Lina down to the halfway point, before dragging her back up to just before the head. Every deep press sending a backlog of throat-slime and precum rocketing from the corners of her mouth. The man continuing like that whilst his balls were spit-shined by a whorish ranger.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Traxex</span><span> grew brave enough to attempt yet more on his wrinkled skin. Taking one of Sven’s cum factories in her mouth as best she could, not quite getting it in but opening wide enough to get a good portion of the bottom inside. Sucking gently at first, only for her tongue to slobber over them when she realized he wasn’t getting the worship such a member deserved. Dimly aware as she was broken from her ball slobbering trance by the feeling of that orb slowly rising off her tongue.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“HRRUUUUAH!”</span> <br/> <br/><span>Sven pulled Lina back to just the tip as his whole body tensed, all muscles flexed and on full display as his nuts gave a thick sounding gurgle.</span> <br/> <br/><strong>PLUUUUUURTPCH! </strong><br/> <br/><span>Lina, despite being push to the absolute brink of her body's capability, the very first piping-hot rope of custard-thick ejaculate dumping directly down the depths of her stretched throat brought forth some sort of "second wind" from the kneeling sorceress. Those bright eyes shooting back open as more and more of that delicious, body-warming </span><span>jizz</span><span> ends up shot straight against the back of her throat. The pressure assuring it went directly into her flat belly. </span> <br/> <br/><span>Unfortunately, instead of letting the cum work its rightful way into her body, her throat gave a moment of resistance, closing as she swallowed the thick seed, blocking the way for the third shot of protein rich cream. A cavalcade of that hot, </span><span>stormbolt</span><span> of an ejaculate erupted from her mouth. Thick, white liquid pouring down her chin, sliding off there before just drenching her fat udders. </span> <br/> <br/><span>Unable to hold it in, Lina pulled back and coughed a helping of that white gold onto </span><span>Traxex’s</span><span> face, her eyes slamming shut as that still ejaculating spire of cock drenched her in ropes of that frothy sperm. The excess flying downwards off Lina’s face onto </span><span>Traxex</span><span>, pelting it in a mud-thick rain of musky love. </span> <br/> <br/><span>By the time those churning, undulating balls relax and that minute-long orgasm finally ceases. The two are painted white along their face, blank eyes and darting tongues the only things visible for a moment, before </span><span>Traxex</span><span> lazily rose and began cleaning Lina’s face automatically, the similarly stunned woman returning the favor and snowballing the hefty load back and forth before they both gulped loudly.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“M-me next, please.” </span><span>Traxex</span><span> moaned, crawling over to Sven’s still twitching cock and squeezing it at its base, slowly wringing the excess of his sperm out of his fat rod, and messily slurping it free from his yawning </span><span>pisshole</span><span>. </span> <br/> <br/><span>“F-fuck you </span><span>Traxex</span><span>, he picked me and we’re </span><span>goin</span><span>’ </span><span>aaaaaaall</span><span> day~” Lina taunted, returning to his other hip, just as they had been before. The knight groaning as he rose a hand.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Ladies, please that was wonderful but... what of the enemy ancient?” The man flush with sweat, wondering how he somehow got dirtier in the half-emptied pool. </span> <br/> <br/><span>“Excuse me, he just happened to grab the first dim-witted slut, if I were so greedily sucking that </span><span>tip</span><span> he </span><span>would have</span><span> grabbed me!” </span><span>Traxex</span><span> retorted, grasping Sven’s manhood and pulling it back between her breasts.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Er-- If it helps maybe after we win I could--” Sven tried to interrupt.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Dim-witted slut? Do you know who you’re talking to?! I think the ‘slut stranger’ herself has no place to talk, but then again. Not talking is your specialty isn't it you... fat bitch!” Lina growled back, pulling Sven’s cock away from </span><span>Traxex</span><span> and now between her own impressive bust.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“</span><span>Hrng</span><span>! Both of you! If we don’t return to </span><span>battle</span><span> we’ll surely lo--”</span> <br/> <br/><span>“</span><span>Fat</span><span> am I? I’ll show you fat!” </span><span>Traxex</span><span> yelled back, slamming forward and smushing her, albeit slightly, still larger breasts against Lina’s. Sven’s </span><span>unwilted</span><span> erection well sandwiched between the two busts.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Oh </span><span>ya</span><span>?! </span><span>Well</span><span> how about this!” Lina similarly pressing back, her hands coming up to reveal a fierce looking ball of flames welling in both.</span> <br/> <br/><span><strong>“It's War!!!”</strong> Sven roared out, hoping to break the two out of their cock-hungry stupors with the reminder. Indeed, both blinking, finally hearing him as they looked up at his masked face, and then back to one another.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“He’s right...” Lina snarled, her lips curling upwards as she dispelled the fire, and grasped her own breasts.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Couldn’t have said it better myself...” Agreed </span><span>Traxex</span><span>, her own bust soon smushed together, both sides tightened around the knights great pole.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“I-- I think you </span><span>misunder</span><span>-- HNG!”</span> <br/> <br/><span>The two began in a flurry, rocketing their massive racks up and down, the well lubricated cock-flesh being well stimulated between the two hard working bitches. Faces a mess of stray cum, spit and ruined make-up. They still held a fierce look of determination as they seemed to be locked in a battle of endurance. </span> </p><hr/><p><br/> <br/><span>They fought </span><span>fiercely</span><span> for the object of worship between their tits, the shiny, fluid covered cleavage swallowed up the top half, letting only the tip slip up far enough. The parts of cock that couldn't be eaten by their breasts were kept stimulate with fast, sensual strokes. </span> <br/> <br/><span>"Arm's getting tired, Lina?" </span><span>Drow</span><span> snarled out, as she pushed her weight farther forward and pumped with renewed speed.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Oh please, I can see the sweat on your tits, you’re on borrowed </span><span>time!“</span><span> Lina retorted as Sven just sighed and sat back. </span> <br/> <br/><span>Traxex</span><span> bit her lip and smiled, suddenly lunging forward to wrap her soft lips around the tip of the cock. She attacked the spire on three fronts: mouth, chest, and hands. All worked together to try and get Sven off. Wet slurps echoed in the room while drool dripped down her chin. It landed on the cock and vanished between the two sets of breaths, lubing it to make their </span><span>titfucking</span><span> smoother with each bounce. </span> <br/><br/><span>“Hmph, you would have to cheat.” Lina offered with smirk content to watch her rival working, but in truth. She had found herself getting tired, her fiery spirit could only do so much when she simply was running out of energy.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Despite her recent influx of protein rich fluids, she knew it was a losing battle. Her thoughts suddenly cut off as a hard</span> <br/> <br/><strong>WHAP! </strong><br/> <br/><span>Landed on both of their rears, </span><span>Traxex</span><span> groaning lovingly around Sven’s thick head as Lina got out a cute high-pitched moan. The man raising his hands once more to plant twin slaps once more upon their jiggling ass flesh.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Sven was loving every second of it, those just recently released nuts were already starting to clench once more, under the mask teeth were gritted and eyes were squinted. His large meaty hands grasping and sinking into the ample meat on each woman's rear end. His fingers tracing and waggling around </span><span>until..</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Eh?” Sven murmured, not able to see what his finger was hooked in. It felt like a ring, or perhaps a pin to something.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“</span><span>Mmmph</span><span>!” </span><span>Traxex’s</span><span> eyes shot wide as she realized her anal-beads had been discovered... the woman’s ass so ridiculously sized, that her cheeks easily hid the hidden anal toy. Something she relished in using to train her rear entrance for hours on end. The woman raising her face from the tip of that spit-shined cock. Spotting his thick arm starting to flex.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“S-</span><span>sven</span> <span>wai</span><span>—<strong>AAAAAAH!</strong>”</span> <br/> <br/><strong>SLRRPOPOPOPOP!</strong> <br/> <br/><span>These weren’t a mere couple of thumb sized beads meant to tease a girl. The multitude of nearly fist sized balls, counting somewhere around eight were meant for only the most intense of anal trainings, and likely for woman much larger than the ranger herself. Despite all of that, they also weren’t meant for anything but a slow exit, each individual ball given a good dozen of seconds or so as they tugged and teased themselves free.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Sven however, was never much for following rules. The mere sensation of his </span><span>intense</span><span> tug, those huge biceps flexing as he used a small deal of strength to get them all out in one go. That was more than enough for her to shriek with pure white pleasure,</span> <span>a high pressured, clench set out from her loins, a squirting mess erupting from her cunt and spattering the water with its </span><span>grool</span><span>. She gritted her teeth and lost strength in her legs, sprawling backwards and bumping her head lightly on the seat.</span> <br/> <br/><span>"</span><span>Nghhhhhhn</span><span>!~ S-</span><span>sven</span><span>... I just couldn't help it... You get me so pent up you know... and the beads?" She panted out, her rolling eyes staring upwards as the ranger rested her head on one seat of the bowl. Her plump pussy lips still quivering from the after effects of her powerful orgasm.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Sven held a soaking number of beads connected to what indeed was a handle. A bit of surprise showing through that stoic mask as he watched her twitching like a frog. Lina similarly stunned, suddenly let out a bark of laughter.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Ha! Told </span><span>ya</span><span> I’d beat you at this, all those modifications to your slutty body, but you still don’t have...” Lina starting to trail off as Sven stood, his massive erection twitching angrily in her breasts before they came free.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Shit on my...” A puff of steam coming from below that mask as one firm hand grasped the back of her head, his two legs coming to either side of her as she realized he was bending her back... straitening her out... and making a nice straight path to her belly.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“...Skills?” Lina finished and bit her lip as she got face to face with the knight's loins, her cunt already drooling just at the implication this position had, she found those teeth slowly hiding behind her lips as her tongue lolled out.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Even though just prior she’d been working this massive god-empowered prick. She only ever went half way down, or had </span><span>Traxex</span><span> pushing against her and distracting her... but now?</span> <br/> <br/><span>Lina was in utter </span><span>cockshock</span><span>, just staring at that huge prick that rests along her face now. She felt the heat of it, her mouth opens further and she inhales some of that intense, virile scent. The sun was blocked as he leaned over, one arm resting on the bowl as that fat cock slid along her soft cheek, going from upright past her face... to a bent over position, that thick member now going down her lips, past her chin... and ending somewhere around belly. The fist sized head bouncing off her skin as it twitched.</span> <br/> <br/><span>She wondered idly if it had grown, before it was a jaw stretching girth, but as those </span><span>eyeslots</span><span> of his began to glow, she realized that shaft was easily thicker than her wrist, even at the narrowest point. Excitedly unfocused eyes ate up the sight of that cock, bowing slightly under it's own weight, tracing those powerful vascular bulges down his dick with an eager thirst that left her spine tingling. Suddenly she was reminded of the fact that her lips were parted, as drool dripped from her bee-stung cock-polishers. A low moan coming from her lips as her cunt spasmed and had a micro-orgasm from the anticipation, finally speaking in this long silence to the man.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Make me your bitch~”</span> <br/> <br/><span>Sven stood strong, </span><span>muscular thighs pressed to her pancaking breasts as Lina leaned back, hoping to get a better view of that impressive </span><span>fuckspire</span><span>. Mouth agape, and arms back to assure she didn’t fall to the bowls floor. Her nose pressed up against that fat sack, even after spilling enough seed to drown her in, they were so heavy.</span> <br/> <br/><span>"...Very well. Feel my blade!” The knight roared. </span> <br/> <br/><span>He suddenly yanked her head forward, craning her head back in the middle of that sudden jerk, straightening her entire digestive track leading to her stomach out in a way that let that veiny </span><span>fuckhammer</span><span> into her bloated out esophagus. A hefty '<strong>Plap!</strong>' ending the unstoppable force as his fat nuts bounced off her face and encompassed those beautiful features.</span> <br/> <br/><strong>SLUUURTCHP! GLLRKPLAP! SLURKKKK! URKKSHPLAP! </strong><br/> <br/><span>Sven was churning Lina's own </span><span>throatslop</span><span> out of her gullet and scooping it back into her mouth, with his bruising speed. The sloppy mixture welling around his cock only to spill out of the corners of her hugging lips. The massive knight humped away at her face, the nuts pounding off her face as that dick shaped bulge in her neck flew towards her collarbone then back up.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Lina, all the while was losing the last little vestiges of her mind that might have held </span><span>anything</span><span> outside of being a perfect hole for this monstrous member. A drooling, throat-stretched mess, precum and spittle painting her body as she was used as a stress-reliever... It was all she wanted a thoughtless groan as she found herself </span><span>cumming</span><span> with an intense strength. </span> <br/> <br/><span>As the spray of fluid shot against the water above Sven’s foot, a giggle was heard, Lina’s eyes, nothing in her vision but a swinging sack and the occasional glance of muscled legs was offered one more object... </span><span>Traxex</span><span>.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“My </span><span>my</span><span>, what will the hellfire-bitch do after this?” she teased, her fingers daintily smearing a line from Lina’s swinging tits. Past her soaking chest, and ending on her throat, the fat cock within’ causing </span><span>Traxex’s</span><span> digit to bounce.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Can’t much find ferocity like this anywhere else, and well... do you really think you and Sven are going to become a regular thing?~” The ranger sending her hand downwards next, grasping hold of Lina's groin and sinking three slender fingers inside. Getting started immediately, intensely skilled fingers getting to work on every nook and cranny of the sorceress's snatch.</span> <br/> <br/><strong>“GLRK! HrmmmURK! MMMhMSPLRP!</strong><span><strong>”</strong> Was all the response Lina could choke out, but as her hips bucked and a second harsh orgasm ripped through her, </span><span>Traxex</span><span> knew her point was clear. The stacked bimbo bitch pulling her fingers free and licking them clean.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“I think I’ll help Sven... ‘finish fast’, before we discuss this farther~” The ranger sneaking behind the large knight, planting her hands on either hip and exhaling a hot breath as she did her best to open that muscled wall of flesh. A moment spent licking her lips, before she dug in.</span> <br/> <br/><span>As much as </span><span>Traxex</span><span> loved the taste of a pair of constantly churning, overworked nuts, she had more pressing matters to attend to. Still offering the center of both of those balls, lapping at it as if it'd give her some of that white gold straight from the source, before dragging that wide, wet muscle of hers straight down and over their taint. She, of course, paused to give that perineum some loving, smooching and borderline making out with it to show it just how much she appreciates the muscles that give the knight his gut-punching, geyser </span><span>cumshots</span><span>. </span> <br/> <br/><em>“Muah... Slrp... Slrop.... Smooch~”</em> <br/> <br/><span>She greets his rear entrance with a small kiss before getting into the real action, pressing those puffy </span><span>cockpillows</span><span> around that hole and teasingly prodding the entrance with her ball polisher. A series of long laps that went from taint to tailbone, soaked the whole area, before she wormed her tongue around and let the full thing loll out to poke at that taut pucker. </span> <br/> <br/><strong>“HRuaaaaaaah</strong><span><strong>!"</strong> Sven roared out, his efforts only doubling in their intensity and strength, this feeling new and strange... but not at all less than simply amazing.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Traxex</span><span> already knew what she was looking for, humming in a pleased tone as the Lina’s arms slowly went limp, and her impressive hips hung loosely. Another few </span><span>moments</span><span> taken until... Bingo.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Traxex</span><span> grinned as her tongue hit a particularly squishy spot, that long drooling appendage good for more than just curling around dicks. With that, she'd put it to work on its ulterior use, prodding and gently curling against that soft spot tucked away in all men, lapping at away at his prostate. Already feeling him starting to clench down on her tongue, that barely conscious redhead similarly feeling intense thuds and pulses from his cock as it slapped off her stomachs entrance.</span> <br/> <br/><strong>SLLLLRPLAPTCH! </strong><br/> <br/><span>Riled up as he was, it only took a few good minutes. A myriad of deep strokes into her gullet hugging around his girth before those engorged nuts clapping against her face leaped up into his groin. His muscled abdomen caved in as his groin heaved, launching heavy globs of his thick sperm through his cocks bloated underbelly, erupting down her throat and punching straight into her stomach. </span> <br/> <br/><strong>SPLUUUURP! GSSSSSSH! SPLRRRRRRT! </strong><br/> <br/><span>The muffled ejaculation came as a thunderous growl came rumbling out of his chest. Lina’s barely coherent self, took one solid gush of </span><span>jizz</span><span> down her neck before her throat tried to seize up, giving the rest of his eruption nowhere else to go but backwards. A good liter blasted out of her mouth and fired in angry jets out of her nostrils. Each surge of thick nut caked her face and splattered over her chest one after the other, the thick gunk cooling as soon as it hit the air, adding layer after layer of bubbling cum to her already fuck-drunk features. </span> <br/> <br/><span>For a moment not </span><span>even</span><span> bubbles rose from that white stained face. Her features buried under his thick spunk, a solid few second passing. A once toned belly, bloated nicely from the influx of steaming seed.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“......HURLPLSH!" Lina’s face cleared slightly as a jet of pearly </span><span>spooge</span><span> fired from her lips, the stray seed on her face catching along the stream and slowly wiping her face clean... first, </span><span>upturned</span><span> eyes wet with cum and tears. A set of thick lips curled into a mindless grin, nothing less than an utter </span><span>ahegao</span><span> was shown from her as </span><span>Traxex</span><span> grinned.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“So, how was </span><span>it</span><span> Lina? A real </span><span>mans</span><span> throat-stretcher?" </span><span>Traxex</span><span> asked, walking over to her and planting her thumb on Lina's bottom lip.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“</span><span>Mmmrgh</span><span>? B-better ‘n... anything...” she muttered, intoxicated by the prior events. Those plump lips latching on and suckling </span><span>Traxex’s</span><span> thumb as Sven took some thundering steps forward.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“</span><span>Ya</span><span> know you </span><span>ain’t</span> <span>gonna</span> <span>keeep</span><span> up~! He’s </span><span>gonna</span><span> fuck you proper, and you aren’t even </span><span>gonna</span><span> stay awake for the best part... but, your bodies </span><span>weak</span><span>, so </span><span>that's</span><span> to be expected.” The sultry voice carrying through Lina’s ears as she obediently sucked and licked along that thumb.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Of course, I can help you with that... </span><span>buuuuut</span><span>.” Those heavy steps finally end behind </span><span>Traxex</span><span>, a hand grasping her shoulder as Sven growled out a breath.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“You should not have crossed me... we’ve been here long enough! But if this is needed before you start helping again. Fine!” The hissing of steam heard as the water around his feet began to evaporate, his flesh taking on a hot, red coloring. </span> <br/> <br/><span>“I think I’ll let you go first~” </span><span>Traxex</span><span> puling the thumb free, and literally jumping out of the way as Sven came down on Lina.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“I grow... by degree’s!” he roared, that mask flashing with internal light, his whole body growing thicker, larger, and most certainly hotter.</span> </p><hr/><p><br/> <br/><strong>SLLLLLRPTHWAP! </strong><br/> <br/><span>Sven had lost his mercy for these two horny feeders, quite some time ago. The knight opting to just lodge every last inch of that meaty pillar straight into her still recovering snatch. Bleary, teary or glued with </span><span>jizz</span><span>, Lina's eyes were forced to watch as her cunt was fucking </span>stretched<span> to swallow up every last inch of </span><span>fuckmeat</span><span>; a wonder how she managed to take it all.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Lina could hardly even keep conscious. Not with the wrist-thick slab of </span><span>stud-meat</span><span> coring her insides out with enough force to stamp a stinging red mark upon her ass from every unrepentant slam. Every pump from those powerful hips pounding into her straining honeypot was delivered with enough force to rock through her entire form, her eyes nearly crossed in the ecstatic bliss. Whatever mewl or cry she tried to vocalize was drowned out by clenched teeth, straining and frothing with drool that dribbled down her chin in a messy line.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Lina's</span><span> teary eyes could make out the brutal crotch-to-navel distention that left her stacked frame visibly </span>stuffed<b><span>.</span></b><span> As well, it could make out that smug companion of hers, one hand on the back of Sven’s neck, using it as leverage as she leaned on down.</span> <br/> <br/><span>"Feel that, Lina? Nobody's ever been this deep, have they? Then again, with such a damn studly man... well, I’d say Nova has a rival~" </span><span>Traxex’s</span><span> voice sounded a million miles away to </span><span>LIna</span><span>, her mind caught up with the feeling of Sven’s cock.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Every time it left her deepest recesses a hollow </span>void<span> inside her welled up, as she was left with an aching emptiness that was quickly </span>filled<span> by every last throbbing inch of Sven's meat. That absolute </span>battering ram<span> of a cock flew straight into her cervix with a series of pummeling slams that left her smaller body bouncing with every ass-rippling impact. Smacks began to echo across the </span><span>Radiant</span><span> base in tandem with whatever whorish squeal or scream that Lina babbled, and just the force alone was enough to leave her doughy bottom visibly rippling thanks to the hard body her ass cheeks clapped against. </span> <br/> <br/><span>The water had long since been shaken, evaporated, or after all this violent rutting, sent through a series of cracks that had gone through the bowl. Leaving a damp, cum stained, smooth stone bed for Lina to lay back on, already her third orgasm ripped up her spine and sent the pleasures version of a L</span><span>aguana</span><span> blade through her brain. That brain so overwhelmed, that it finally blacked out.</span> <br/> <br/><span>The once powerful sorceress unable to do anything against the sheer force of nature that was Sven’s manhood. Limply flailing to his every womb-aimed strike as her face was lost in an unconscious euphoric look. </span> <br/> <br/><span>“Tsk </span><span>tsk</span> <span>tsk</span><span>... what’d I say?” </span><span>Traxex</span><span> chided, somehow fighting the urge to finger blast herself to the brutally lewd display ahead of her.</span> <br/> <br/><span>So lost in his vengeful lust, Sven only became aware of the lack of response from the fucked-silly hellfire-bitch when he turned down to berate her some more, that limp head of hers swinging as he shook her body, he simply snorted.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“You deserved it!” His hands clenching into fists on either side of her as he pressed himself straight down onto her, those muscled hips crushing down on Lina’s own plump pair. His thick balls large enough they trailed all the way down her rump and sat on the bowls floor, at least until they began to rise.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Tell-tale throbs began to rapidly spread across that buried </span><span>fuckhammer</span><span>. An absolutely dirty sounding </span>gush<span> filling her insides as Sven began to flood Lina in full. </span> <br/><br/><strong>GLRSHHHH! PLUUUUURTSH! SQUIIIIIIRT! </strong><br/> <br/><span>Wave after wave, that twitching dick began to empty itself with every undulating throb of its entire stud-shaming length. Straight into Lina's unprotected womb. The fiery bitch’s eyes shooting open, before near instantly rolling back.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“<strong>F-FUUUUUCK!</strong> It’s like hot syrup~ K-knock me the fuck UP! I want every fucking drop!” Lina screamed between gasping moans.</span> <br/> <br/><span>As Lina mentally traced Sven’s ejaculate snaking its way through his thickening </span><span>cumvein</span><span>, she found her womb was starting to get overstuffed, drawing like a water balloon gone taut. Whatever rejected swimmers that </span>weren't<span> starting a crusade on her ovaries instead flooded backwards in a messy backwash that stained his crimson flesh white. Even his woman-wrecking girth wasn’t enough to stop the pressure; spunk beginning to splatter out.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Despite the excess escaping, the poor woman looked a good nine months pregnant with at the very least, two abnormally sized twins. Lina’s hands shakily raising to rub her stretched to the </span><span>limits</span><span> abdomen, a low orgasmic groan sounding from her as just the small press she offered, sent another hefty gout of cum from her pussy.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“So dirty... I love it~” </span><span>Traxex</span><span> moaned, walking in the most provocative way possible, towards Sven. With an eager, jumpy motion that showed off the practiced ease with which the ranger could use her body, the amazingly stacked </span><span>Drow</span><span> squatted down, planting that plump butt, already reddened, with obvious hand prints in those expansive pale blue globes, atop her heels now. That doughy flesh deeply indented by her the feet they were resting on, spilling off of the backs of her feet, showing off just how much </span><span>assflesh</span><span> the </span><span>Bimbofied</span><span> ranger, loved to show off.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Let me clean you off, least you can let me do after choosing that amateur bitch twice in a row...” Sven didn’t respond to her, but he also didn’t stop her as she took a grasp of his blunt tool. </span> <br/> <br/><span>Grasping it at the base with one hand, and the center with another, wrapping her lips around the tip and hollowing out those cheeks as she drank straight from the tap.  All that excess white gold filling her mouth as she rolled it around with her tongue, gargled, chewed, and finally swallowed with an exaggerated loudness. </span> <br/> <br/><span>“</span><span>Taste..</span><span> A+” she mused, taking her sweet time cleaning the rest of his tool, her tongue sliding all around it to scoop every little bit of unclean fluids free from its crimson home. Lowering herself down to spit-shine those balls. Once properly washed, she grasped that iron hard cock, squeezing it and grinning.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Size... of course, beyond A+, not even showing signs of softening... Balls churning with life... goodness...” The ranger looking up into Sven’s eyes as she practically made out with the cock’s entrance, her tongues tipping sliding along his coin-slot sized urethra, pressing against it and finally breaking her loving smooch.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“I'd about call this the perfect cock~” Sven only grunting out a seemingly satisfied noise as </span><span>Traxex</span><span> stood up straight, and turned to look at Lina. Her hand grasping Sven’s turgid member, his hand coming around to grasp her fleshy ass. Strong think fingers digging in and treating it like a stress-ball.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“</span><span>Mmm</span><span>, Ooh... </span><span>Hnngh</span><span>~ You like my ass, don’t you?” She moaned back to </span><span>him,</span><span> Lina’s immense high coming down as she wearily raised her head to watch. </span><span>Traxex</span><span> already starting to jerk him lazily with one hand, noticing the awakened sorceress. She moved forward, leading Sven by his tool. Planting her hands on the edge of the bowl, leaning over Lina now. Dropping that massive member between her own endowed </span><span>asscheeks</span><span>.</span> <br/> <br/><span>On any other </span><span>mans</span><span> rod, the entire thing would likely be lost between the cheeks, </span><span>Traxex’s</span><span> feverish bounces and backwards thrusts would likely sound a series of claps as her cheeks collided and bounced around the </span><span>mans</span><span> piece... but Sven’s? They weren’t even touching at the top.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Those cheeks wobbled like a plate of </span><span>jello</span><span>, the red girthy weight between them being well rubbed and squeezed with every moment. </span> <br/> <br/><span>“I could jerk you off all day... your cocks fucking godly.” She commented as she bumped that dick side to side, giving those jiggly glutes a flex to send it one way then back the other. Just feeling that girth between her buns was setting her off, it was rare she found a slab of </span><span>fuckmeat</span><span> thick enough to not get swallowed, but of course the knight’s stuck out as if she was as flat as a board. That wouldn't stop her from trying to hotdog it regardless, working those gelatin-like mounds around that slicked cock.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Lina’s eyes were wide... this was what she wanted, to be able to properly worship thick tools without fear of disappointing... What she thought was her victory, was merely </span><span>Traxex’s</span><span> way of letting her show off her own inferiority. Only able to lay back and take it, to be a still toy for dumping loads into... when she could be so much more.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Liking what you </span><span>see?~</span><span>” </span><span>Traxex</span><span> offered, leaning down farther, her face nearly right at Lina’s.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“You and I, both know exactly what you need to say if you want to be like this...” the ranger muttered out, two thick hands suddenly grasping hold of her hips. That blue skinned bitch biting her bottom lip, as Sven pulled back... and pushed his soaked cock-head against her asshole.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Traxex’s</span><span> eyes suddenly shot wide, glancing back with a mixture of anxiety... and utter adoration. Her head turning back to Lina as she winked. </span> <br/> <br/><span>“What do </span><span>ya</span><span><strong> SAAAAAYAAAAGH!</strong>”</span> <br/> <br/><span>Traxex</span><span> of course, had constant anal training. The beads custom made to turn her shithole into an inviting cumdump, a series of cocks from the brutish </span><span>Oglodi</span><span> all the way to a raunchy night spent as Satyr camp's anal whore. Even a few beasts, not unlike Nova had dug themselves a foot or more into her colon. Sven however?</span> <br/> <br/><span>With every inch introduced to what may have been a virginal asshole, the harsh mix of mild pain and intense pleasure rocked </span><span>Traxex’s</span><span> mind. After pulling out </span><span>half</span><span> way, only to grind himself back in to about... the half-way point, she was dimly aware all of this was going to drive her mad, but the sensation of pleasure balanced out her discomfort from having such a massive meaty extension inserted into her so deep.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Hot and heavy breathes escaped </span><span>Traxex</span><span> as she let out long pleasured groans as that cock was pulled back, her drooling mouth dripping its oral lube down onto Lina's face, the sorceress able to feel her friends bare bottom getting rammed full of Sven's </span><span>fuckhammer</span><span>. By the impacts of her body, </span><span>Traxex</span><span> losing strength in her legs and landing on Lina, even. The added pressure even getting a hot moan from Lina as yet more cum spilled from her gaped pussy.</span> <br/> <br/><span>" </span><span>HNNGhh</span><span>!! OH fuck, <strong>OH FUCK~!</strong>" </span><span>Traxex</span><span> let out into Lina’s face, moaning and squealing as her primary form of communication, she couldn't hardly ever get words out, just wide-eyed staring past </span><span>Lina‘</span><span>s eyes as her insides were rearranged.</span> <br/> <br/><strong>PLAP! SCHLAP! WHAP! FWAP!  </strong><br/> <br/><span>Traxex’s</span><span> pussy was a fountain- every time that massive cock pulled back, dragging her insides with it, it left so much space, her plump cunt flooded with her </span><span>over productive</span><span> lubricating fluids, which was suddenly, and forcefully erected from her body like a fire hydrant in hot pressured squirts as throbbing monster meat totem buried itself to its balls.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Lina even got out a harsh whine as the fat sack bounced off her still recovering pussy. The </span><span>sensitive</span><span> hole twitching and wanting yet more ruination. </span> <br/> <br/><span>“</span><span>Traxex</span><span> I want it! Fuck I want it so badly!” she cried out, her hands coming up to grasp behind the girls head. </span><span>Traxex</span><span> had been laid down on Lina, making a nice choice of four holes to Sven, </span><span>The</span> <span>copious</span><span> fluids from </span><span>Traxex</span><span> flooded down onto Lina’s own river of leaking cum.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Whatever happened to you, I want to be a fucking stacked bitch made for </span><span>coooooock</span><span>!” the desperate hellfire-bitch whined, pushing forward and planting her lips on the Rangers, the </span><span>two swapping</span><span> drool and stray </span><span>jizz</span><span>, tongues stuck in a wrestling match with no clear victor.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Sven meanwhile continued to rut so hard it left </span><span>Traxex's</span><span> ass a reddened and wobbled mess, sending that ripple through her butt and up her body. That deep press, leaving </span><span>Traxexa's</span><span> stomach bulging while a pleasurable suction was created in the girl's asshole.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Upon pulling back for another thrust, Sven felt like that bimbo’s ass was actually a hyper endowed throat and lips, sucking his dick with an oral force born of the size difference, and copious lubrication that helped to seal air- causing a wet suction sound upon slamming in and out. The greedy ring clenching around Sven, begging him to stick in and never leave.</span> <br/> <br/><strong>“HUUURAAAAAGGGGGH!!!” </strong><br/> <br/><strong>SPLUUUURPTSH! SLPUUUUURT! SPRRRRRRT!</strong> <br/> <br/><span>That cock jolted inside of her, nearly lifting her off the ground, perhaps that hot make-out session was the only thing keeping here down. The ache, pain, and rawness of her insides was replaced with a torrent of godly fertility. It gushed out from his slit and into her intestines, filling her up. </span> <br/> <br/><span>"</span><span>Hrrrmng</span><span>!" It was a long cry of surprise and pleasure as her belly started to swell. Her lips still clamped to Lina’s, it didn’t leave through anything but their noses.</span> <br/> <br/><span>For a moment, she worried about the size of the load. She didn't want all that </span><span>jizz</span><span> to be pushed out of her, her colon seeming to milk more into her with its desperate clenches. Walls were painted white, the goo clinging to her insides before another burst of it forced it onward. Eventually she was stopped up and the back blast of cum started to build. It went from her deepest depths to pushing its way back out towards her entrance. Luckily for her, she had a slab of A+ grade knight dick blocking the exit. It would all stay in. At least, that's what she thought was going to happen...</span> <br/> <br/><span>With a muffled gurgle, </span><span>Traxex’s</span><span> went wide eyed as the pressure built up to a painful level. Before she could even make a sound, her guts began to churn and whine, groaning and growling inside her as she could feel the intense clingy heat going from her colon </span><span>to</span><span> her guts... to her stomach... up her chest... </span> <br/> <br/><span>Lina barely noticed her new lovers' eyes rolling back as her throat bulged out, a sudden gush of delicious thick cream filling her mouth as well. The woman surprised at first... mewled with an orgasmic love for his flavor as she gulped and stole as much </span><span>jizz</span><span> from the ranger with her own slick tongue. Loud lewd gulps filling the air for the few moments she had to steal this white reward.</span> </p><hr/><p><br/> <br/><span>“Ha.... Ha... Ha... OK! That is enough, yes?!” Sven yelled out, his color returning to normal as he slid himself out of </span><span>Traxex</span><span>, a solid jet of sperm nearly hitting the </span><span>other side</span><span> of </span><span>the</span><span> bowl, as the pressure was released. Both woman cross eyed and mewling, writhing </span><span>against</span><span> each other and snowballing </span><span>the</span><span> excess stored in each mouth.</span> <br/> <br/><span>The knight only sighed, rubbing the top of his helmet as he glanced between them. </span> <br/> <br/><span>“...Bah, I need to get myself a Black King Bar, you two keep recovering, but I expect to see allies on the battlefield by tonight!” He offered, hopping the side of the bowl and walking over to the blatantly spent shop keeper... the man seemingly having a wonderful view of the show. Offering a wave as he put on his new armor, and tucked the </span><span>BkB</span><span> into his backpack.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“I am finding Purist, then going down the </span><span>midlane</span><span>. I would suggest building damage you two, they seem to be down a warrior!” He called over his shoulder, his armor blocking him from noticing... some small changes, his only notice being that he felt a bit hotter in this armor, an easy enough thing to ignore.</span> <br/> <br/><span>The two girls came to, at roughly the same time. Each feeling like their bodies had been put through the ringer and </span><span>lef</span><span>t out to dry. Glazed eyes and shallow breathing </span><span>was</span><span> the only proof they were still there until Lina spoke. </span> <br/> <br/><span>“Is-- is it like this all the time, for you girls?” the woman slowly pushing herself up and barely able to concentrate enough to fly. Bobbing up and down in the air, the Ranger herself on shaky legs... but obviously in better shape than her.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“No, but I can assure you we’re in constant damn bliss, its truly like nothing I had before... but Sven?” The woman shaking her soaking white hair.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“THAT was the best.” Both girls nodding to one another, the agreement silent and almost unneeded. </span><span>Traxex</span><span> hopping out of the bowl and offering her hand up to Lina. </span> <br/> <br/><span>“Now then... shall we see </span><span>what</span><span> gifts this transformation offers </span><span>you?~</span><span>” Lina having only a moment of hesitation... before landing, and grasping that hand.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Yes... lets.” the two heading towards the area, both spotting a certain succubus, her features hidden by the distance and sun behind her... but they both knew something was different, her flight slower, spots of pink along her body, and as a small bit seemed to rain down, the thick beastly scent of a certain feline gracing their noses... Traxex knew that today had been a productive one, two new members for her side.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Side Lane Story, Pawn takes Bishop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the dire side of things... things are getting quite, well, dire! The Shadow Demon, already annoyed by most things that weren't obedient minions, discovered not only had his ally Akasha, seemingly vanished... but a certain ranger he'd only ever known as an enemy was now fighting for the dire. Of course, on a second glance, he finds it hard to believe this is the same annoying, flat-chested, speedster he remembers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another commission to continue the story, this time from the fashionable Yankee With No Brim! Hope you all enjoy the story we've concocted!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>“Damned succubus... Our towers under attack, where the hell is she?” Muttered a deep, demonic voice. The Shadow Demon glaring towards the direction of their mid-lane with an annoyed growl.</span> <br/> <br/><span>This battle had been a strange one, he thought about earlier in the skirmish, having been summoned back into the world, he had been elated. The </span><span>Dire’s</span><span> burnt out, and corrupted landscape was as familiar as his own home in the seven hells.</span> <span>What was unfamiliar, however. Were those he fought alongside, he could care less about his allies, they only needed to be powerful and loyal... but, he’d noticed something </span><span>amiss</span><span> with some of them. </span> <br/> <br/><span>Firstly, a seasoned ally of his, Akasha the Queen of Pain. With a brilliant </span><span>tinge</span><span> of red, and power that practically bled from her every </span><span>pore</span><span>. He had high thoughts of such a transformation, hearing she had grown bored enough in the fight, that she’d returned to her </span><span>abode</span><span> to ‘cooldown’ before returning.</span> <span>The demon chuckling to himself at the time, not needing all the magic’s he had to notice how utterly pent up she was... such things were often the cost of power, needing much more pleasure to even approach satisfaction.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Of course, that had been a little while ago, and with the sightings of a few powerful radiant heroes, she’d gone missing. However, even if she had fallen, the ancient’s power should have revived her by now. Regardless of that point, he found his mind wandering back to the other he’d seen, that had been abnormal.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Lyralei</span><span>, the </span><span>Windranger</span><span>. A name he’d heard most often on the opposite side of such conflicts, and one he’d only ever had a single opinion of, a damned nuisance. An annoyingly positive attitude, a high girly voice, and an unfortunate amount of skill with her bow.</span> <span>Even her appearance was something he found sour, her outfit a combination of lighter and darker greens, with brown pauldrons and some yellow fabric that he wasn’t sure of, an undershirt or perhaps breast bindings. Her </span><span>taut</span><span>, flat belly on display, her much more than quaint breasts, and perhaps that cute face was worth his attention, but more often than not, it was merely the back of her feet, and powerful legs he was looking at as she fled after a </span><span>gank</span><span>.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Now however?</span> <br/> <br/><span>“</span><span>Fuaaaah</span><span>~” an arm rose up to half block the yawn, the Shadow Demon turning in annoyance to his ally’s noises, ready to tell her to shut it, before that statement all but died in his fiery throat.</span> <br/> <br/><span>He could barely believe his eyes, this stupidly </span><span>top-heavy</span><span>, wobbly-assed, stiletto-heeled, bimbo of a bitch, couldn’t be the </span><span>Windranger</span><span>. So shamelessly licking her thick, full lips as she </span><span>brazenly</span><span> glared at Akasha’s plump, crimson, rump.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Long ginger hair adorning her head, reaching down to her thick bubbly ass, the hair sitting lightly atop it, until her head moved and the almost shimmering </span><span>mane</span><span> fell off one side. Her ears adorned with a beautiful pair of large earrings, golden </span><span>dangle</span><span> earrings, shaped like upside down teardrops, or perhaps arrowheads the demon thought.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Her bright green eyes kept their almost childlike playfulness, yet in lieu of innocence, a powerful lust sat barely contained behind those shaded lids, a nice darkening on her otherwise pale skin. Though it was her lips that drew the demon's eyes. He knew that mouth previously, as nothing more than a source of infinite irritation, but now, seeing her plump, pillowy, cock-kissers smack together and curl to reveal her straight white teeth, he wasn’t quite sure.</span> <br/> <br/><span> As though oblivious to the demon’s eyes, </span><span>Lyralei</span><span> stretched her arms above her head, showing her perfectly shaved pits, and turning her upper torso side to side, the remains of her cape, nothing but a tight green choker, with two billowing ribbons behind it danced in the wind alongside her greatly enhanced tits.</span> <span>It seemed her original clothes had remained, yet with her own transformation, they had to adapt. Whatever brown she had, rather pauldrons or belting was gone. Those bracers and shin-guards as well, leaving only the fabric that had been below. Her lighter green vest, made perfectly for her usually petite upper body, had been either ripped or cut to a mockery of a tank-top... minus the top. Her armpits, shoulders, and half-way down her bicep were naked, the remains of her one fingerless glove, climbed in a torn fashion to that half-bicep mark.</span> <br/> <br/><span>A singular strap over each shoulder held the vest in place, the back between her shoulder blades, honestly, the most covered part of her torso it would seem. The fabric then fully ignoring her </span><span>perky</span><span>, expansive breasts, the straps slightly digging into the flesh of her tits, connecting below them, but still making sure to show off that </span><span>taut</span><span>, flat belly.</span> <br/> <br/><span>She had kept a still quite athletic shape, yet now absurdly voluptuous on all the right places. What was once the item of ridicule amongst her enemies, had changed to titanic sized flesh-bags that Akasha seemed to glare at in jealousy. A pair of huge, pale melons swung, bounced, and worked a near hypnosis as they threatened to break free from what wasn’t even worthy of being called breast bindings. </span><span>Those huge, doughy, gravity defying dick-squeezers had what remained of her yellow coverings. It stretched around her like a </span><span>headband</span><span>, the fabric worthy of praise as it bulged at her tits weight, </span><span>perky</span><span>, erect nipples pressing out from their cloth homes, and her wide, pink areolas visible, but cut in half from the coverings. A white designation, seemingly painted or even tattooed on her right breast read ‘04’.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Down the sides of her ‘top’ was a metal ring, that hooked into a dark green, G-string thong. The strings slightly lifted off her wide hips by the metal ring. The obvious tension created by it, squeezed a camel-toe for any observers, the fabric similarly so tight, dove down to barely cover the swell of her mons. The flesh right above, about half an inch away from her clit, was hairless, a small black heart tattoo, marked a point over her womb.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Well! I’m </span><span>goin</span><span>’ down bottom lane... my favorite~” she sang in a bubbly, high-pitched voice. Turning and starting to click away, those tall stiletto’s causing the faintest of wobbles in her step. The stunned Demon not even realizing that was his lane as well. Too distracted by those enchanting curves below her waist.</span> <span>Every bouncing step from </span><span>Lyralei’s</span><span> toned shapely legs made her bubble cheeks jiggle softly. The round swaying ass seemed to scream "touch me!" Smooth and devoid of flaws, the pale flesh had only a green, strained, scrap of cloth, clinging to her tailbone. The rest of that dark material pinched and disappear between each plush cheek as she swung her hips from side to side.</span> <br/> <br/><span> Her waist was thin, though her hips were akin to a fertility idol’s, not only thanks to her thick well worked out thighs but also to her round and fleshy buttocks which, along with her thighs and tits, were probably the only parts of her body that had some fat on them. All three in fact, having such flesh in spades.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Her butt cheeks were smooth and delicious, looking very soft to the touch yet with the </span><span>perkiness</span><span> only matched by her chest, one could practically feel a slight hint muscle on them. Those massive meat globes bounced and wobbled with every step of her </span><span>strut</span><span>. The ranger swinging her huge full hips side to side, making that giant ass pop. Her </span><span>strut</span><span> stopping for a moment, as her head turned back to glance at the still unmoving demon.. </span> <br/><br/><strong>SMACK </strong><br/> <br/><span>Her own hand colliding with her thick assets, the flesh almost appearing liquid for a split second as a ripple passed from one cheek to the next, her green painted fingers sinking in slightly as she squeezed and pulled the cheeks apart for barely a split second, the Demon swearing he saw the pink of that tight hole, before it was lost to pale skin once more.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Well, </span><span>ya</span> <span>comin</span><span>’ big guy? ~ I think you’re planning on being the one getting' the gold, so you better be there for the fight...” she teased, winking at him and turning around fully once more. </span> <br/> <br/><span>He growled to himself, he had much more important things to focus on, even as he fought against his own gaze tracing each creamy thigh, her dark green stockings, torn in an almost bubble pattern that crawled down her leg, the fabric clinging to the thick flesh that pushed out like a multitude of bubbles on water. </span> <br/> <br/><span>The final piece on this definition of sex-appeal, were a tall, green, pair of stiletto platform heels. They connected just above her heel, showing off that small bit of her foot, before they went down at a scarily steep degree for her arch and instep, flattening out just at her sole and green painted toe’s. The footwear he would assume useless for her usual motif in battle, yet despite the hefty sway, and loud clicks of those stiletto’s, an unnatural grace still went along with it.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Don’t forget, who’s the minion here...” he </span><span>snarled</span><span> back to her, the giggle he got in return only annoying him farther as he began to keep pace behind her. Even if she was much easier on the eyes, that attitude was something to be... worked on, yet he knew none of it mattered much. All he needed was a competent lane-partner.</span> </p><hr/><p><br/> <br/><span>“Haha, demon gold!” The shadow demons' blast of dark energies soared towards the injured creep, the poor creature’s eyes already dimming as it glanced up at its quickly approaching demise.</span> <br/> <br/><strong>THOCK! </strong><br/> <br/><span>“Thanks for the gold~”</span> <br/> <br/><span>The Shadow Demon’s glowing sockets seemed to narrow as the fifth creep was felled by an arrow. The wobbly ranger clicking over to take her prize from the creep. Leaning down as though to show off that large, plush, bubbly ass.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Insolent pawn, I’M supposed to be getting these!” he </span><span>snarled</span><span> at her, </span><span>Lyralei</span><span> simply scratching her head and frowning.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“</span><span>Oop</span><span>! Sorry, I’m more used to getting gold than letting it go~” she offered back, a quick <em>‘tee-hee~’</em> following.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Tell </span><span>ya</span><span> what! You get the lane all to yourself for a </span><span>lil</span><span>’ I’ll go see if anything's in the river! Maybe take on a jungle camp or two!” She stated, once more turning to show off that ass as she began to walk towards the jungle. </span> <br/> <br/><span>“What?! No! We’re pushing past this tower, and I have a courier on the way, if you leave now--” he started, taking a few steps towards her as he yelled.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Already moving~! And don’t worry! If you’re afraid of some mean ole creeps getting the best of </span><span>ya</span><span>...” She began, suddenly turning and aiming with her bow, those encumbering </span><span>mammaries</span><span> forcing her to aim at an awkward angle. A green and pink arrow firing with enough force to fell two tree’s and take the ranged creep out from the distance she was at.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“There! Easy </span><span>breasy</span><span>~” she </span><span>coo</span><span>’d</span><span>, sending one last wink towards the demon before taking off again, vanishing into the dead foliage of the Dire jungle.</span> <br/> <br/><span>The demon sat there, a few moments passing as he just stared at where she just was, his rage slowly boiling over. Glaring down at his own clenched hands, the purple flesh carried past those claws, despite his choice of magic over might, he still retained an otherworldly muscularity. Well defined pectorals, a rough purple six pack, with nothing but a </span><span>loincloth</span><span> and tattered cape, a series of chains connecting the various articles and ending with a ceremonial belt.</span> <br/> <br/><span>His gaze stayed on himself as he could trace shivers and twitches, those sharp fangs of his gritting together as he exhaled a long breath and shook his head. The sun setting behind him as he stared down his own lane.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“After the battle... after my grand victory, then I can find that annoying bitch and--” his words were cut abruptly at the noise of his courier's </span><span>whine</span><span>, that skull-head of his whipping around to see a glaive sticking out of its side, and its bag neatly sliced to bits, right next to it. </span> <br/> <br/><span>Already his mind was struggling to comprehend what just happened, but much more, struggling to come up with a single feasible reason as to how </span><span>Lyralei</span><span> could have missed that invading hero. A low hiss leaving him as he released those clenched fists and marched off into the jungle... the battle could wait, none disrespected the Shadow Demon, and none escaped his Dominion.</span> </p><hr/><p><br/> <br/><span>He had hoped to track her, the </span><span>divets</span><span> left in the ground by her steps should have been enough. However, not a single track was to be found, the unnatural landscape seeming too </span><span>compacted</span><span>, for any proper foot prints to be left behind, regardless, he pressed on. </span> <br/> <br/><span>First, a camp of sleeping kobolds, the lot of them gathered around their leader for warmth, snoring gently. Although an easy target, and likely holding a nice new item... they would be left for later, a blast of energy still fired at the leader, the lot of them awakening with a start and sharing in a few confused shrieks and chirps, at least some amusement to be gained from it, as the Demon’s head turned to spot a much larger camp.</span> <br/> <br/><span>On first glance, it was a duo of sleeping </span><span>hellbears</span><span>, the two lounging back with their arms on their bellies. However, it seemed their loincloths were long-gone, the Demon ready to just roll his eyes and continue on, before he noticed the glistening fluids on the ground near the front of the camp. A low </span><span>snarl</span><span> leaving him as he pieced together what transpired, and traced a few pearly white puddles to the direction of the river.</span> <span>As he continued, his gaze didn’t leave the camp, on a closer look he could see the intermixed lipstick stains, rubbed and washed into a messy display all over the two creature's </span><span>flaccid</span><span> cocks, a few pristine smooches still blanketing their heavy, bestial nuts, a </span><span>tinge</span><span> perhaps of jealousy hitting the Demon. His hands swinging as a blast of poison struck the duo, shaking them awake... then another, and another.</span> <br/> <br/><span>He turned, casually strutting towards the river as the two angry bears ran after him, the Demon grinning maliciously as he heard those steps get right behind him... then stop, as he clenched his fist once more. Another raise of his hand sending a few good pieces of gold to him, as he snickered to himself... if that’s what she wanted, he’d make her a fine minion.</span> </p><hr/><p><br/> <br/><span>“Jeez, thought I shot fast...” </span><span>Lyralei</span> <span>muttered</span><span> to herself, an amused grin on her face as she reached the water's edge, squatting down and enjoying a reflection of her white-plastered face. The </span><span>Hellbear</span><span> seed was thick, and had a potent scent at the very least.</span> <br/> <br/><span>She licked a stray dribble off the corner of her mouth, before cupping herself a handful of water and wiping the excess off. Her ear twitching as she rose her head, the tell-tale snap of a branch, from a bit behind her. </span> <br/> <br/><span>Carefully, she did her best to make it look like casual stretching, twisting her upper torso and groaning, her careful eyes spotting a few purplish flames, and a speedily retreating set of spikes. A soft giggle escaping her mouth as she paused.</span> <br/><br/><span><em>“Followed me, eh? Well, I suppose I was never one to disappoint...”</em> she thought to herself, smirking as she reached down, unhooking the rings at her top's sides, the tension finally released her top squished up against her breasts, pressing against the bottom of them and causing the two mounds to jiggle from the sudden force.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Her G-string, no longer held in place, snapped down against her wide hips, the flesh of her ass </span><span>quaking</span><span> for a moment, before it too laid still, the tightness of her choice of bottom wear shown, the flesh spilled around where the fabric dug into her, a finger slid between each, soon enough pulling them from their fleshy indents and in a slow, seductive lean, was pulled down past her ankles, and kicked off onto the riverbank.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Her top was next, a much simpler project. A single finger working to pull that yellow fabric up, that pair of mountainous </span><span>milk-jugs</span><span> on full display finally. The demon needing to take a moment to wonder if he’d ever seen any of this size. Even on </span><span>succubi</span><span> much taller and larger than her, she seemed to put those demonic whores to shame, like comparing a pair of apples to watermelons, she was in a league of her own.</span> <br/> <br/><span>As that green top fell away finally, she kicked off her stiletto platforms, losing nearly half a foot in the process. Leaving her in just those stockings, arm sleeves, and that tied choker.  </span> <br/> <br/><span>Having stripped her previous excuses for clothes off, </span><span>Lyralei</span><span> started to wade in. The water wasn’t rushing by any means, and at worst it reached half way up her calves, but having to take such exaggerated steps to push herself through it was still a sight to behold.</span> <span>Her massive, full, sensitive, breasts jumped, due to the sheer size, so each small movement or footstep she took they bounced and jiggled beautifully, but those jumping steps taken through water? It was as if they defied gravity. A few times raising up enough, the Demon swore they grazed her chin.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Now viewing her practically in the buff, he could admire the more minute details, how her nipples seemed permanently erect, the pink nubs daring any spectators to press them back into the ample flesh. Her loins </span><span>impeccably</span><span> shaved, the only break in her perfect pale skin, the heart tattoo sitting over her womb, and despite the fact, that her previous choice of ‘clothes’ had left practically nothing to the imagination, he found himself much more able to take in that wonderful behind.</span> <br/> <br/> <br/><span>Her narrow waist and wide, heart-shaped, childbearing hips. That duo of flesh-colored watermelons she called her ass, every single step sending waves of each delicious ripples through them. Even the movements of her thighs, which parted just barely near the top, leaving a rather perfect little diamond-shaped thigh gap.</span> <br/> <br/><span>It simply was too much, victory, reclamation of his cult, it could wait a few moments more. What he wanted right now, was just in front of him, and he was never one to give up an opportunity. Starting to head towards the bottom of that hill, a determined growl on his breath.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Lyralei</span><span> was preoccupied with herself, relishing in the cool, refreshing waters. Dunking herself, and whipping up again, swinging her head back, her long hair soaked and sticking to her back, the tickling tips of that long </span><span>mane</span><span> pasted firmly to one bubbly cheek as she spotted the Demon once more, pretending not to have as he slowly approached.</span> <br/> <br/> <br/><span>He watched her cup a few handfuls of water, spilling them down her ample chest before playfully shaking the excess </span><span>droplets</span><span> off, a few loud giggles coming from her as she did so. </span><span>Her hands both move underneath those massive mountains, lifting them up, then rolling over them, showing the </span><span>pliable</span><span> nature of her udders, before she turned with a curious look on her face to him.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Hey there big guy! ~ Hope it's fine I took a </span><span>lil</span><span>’ dip, all this works got me sweaty!” She called out to him, waving one hand over to him and gesturing with her head towards the rune spot.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Seems we still got a few ‘till a little helpful rune spawns, so I was </span><span>gonna</span><span> wait here~” she offered, winking and turning back around.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“</span><span>Beeeesides</span><span>, nothing like a quick dip to keep yourself awake!” The woman leaning far forward, using her hands to wipe the dribbling water off her legs. Letting that thick ass push out towards the Demon, seemingly oblivious to just how much of a tease she was. </span> <br/> <br/><span>A low growl caught her attention as she turned around once more, hands on her thick hips and a cocked head, grinning ear to ear. Still soaking, the water reflected the moonlight wonderfully, the torches set up along the stairs leading to the bank catching every </span><span>droplet</span><span> on her as well, the woman practically gleaming with that almost oiled appearance.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Hear and heed whore, your friends can’t help you now...” he </span><span>snarled</span><span>, glaring down at her and already starting to unhook the chains keeping his cape and belt in place.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Your lecherous new form suits you, the least you can be is a good concubine... and judging from your gazes, you feel the same...” He </span><span>snarled</span><span>, that cape falling free, only the one at his </span><span>loincloth</span><span>, keeping himself decent.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“So come to my dominion, and I’ll give you a taste of domination.” He commanded, those fiery purple pits squinting at her as he gauged her reaction.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Is that so...” She began, skipping out of the water and quite shamelessly marching up to him. The Demon slightly taller than her now, her lack of stiletto platforms showing. Her hand reaching out to trace up and down his abs, a </span><span>coo</span><span> leaving her lips as she looked up at his face.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Show me big guy, make me your personal little cock-quiver~” She challenged, licking her painted lips at him.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Know your place, slut! The master shan't be rushed.” he growled, leaning his head down to better examine those titanic tits of hers. Sneering as he opened those jaws of his and let a long, moist tongue slide out. </span> <br/> <br/><span>His first target was her nipple, the almost pointed tip of his lathering the pink areola and stiff nipple with hot </span><span>spittle</span><span>. </span><span>Lyralei</span><span> moaning, biting her lip and smirking back down at him, as that tongue traced where her areola turned to pale breast flesh, and delved farther.</span> <br/> <br/><span>It seemed that tongue would just keep coming and coming, it was long enough to swirl around her entire tit, sandwiching itself in the expansive </span><span>underboob</span><span>, gliding between the two of them, and finally switching breasts, his one hand coming to grasp and squeeze the previously tasted flesh.</span> <br/> <br/><span>A sudden presence against </span><span>Lyralei‘s</span><span> thigh, made her gasp. She at first thought he’d placed a hand against her, before the hot, sticky dribble became apparent. She couldn’t see it, but she could feel the hot expanse of the Demons cock, how it was at full mast, and dribbling like a leaking tap. </span> <br/> <br/><span>When he shifted his footing, a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. Feeling the throbbing hot pillar streaking across her stomach, the head poking against the underside of her breasts and leaving a sheen of his messy pre' staining her flesh. Coming to realize quite quickly, that his </span><span>Demonhood</span><span> was adorned with a number of fleshy spikes.</span> <br/> <br/><span>As he pulled back from her breasts, she opened those thick legs, his slightly hunched posture made that cock angle downwards, a perfect angle for herself. Wrapping those thick, pillowy thighs around his monstrous erection, she squeezed her legs together tightly. Trapping the monster between her thighs, just in time for him to grasp both breasts, </span><span>kneading</span><span> and teasing the nipples with his thumbs. </span> <br/> <br/><span>A whorish groan left her lips as she felt those heavy hands treating her breasts like stress balls. Not a single thought spared for her own well-being, as she began to thrust her groin, his cock between her thighs grinding against the plush, soft walls her legs had made. Stroking her own cunt with his cock, every spike that passed between her slit making her gasp, or moan with excitement.</span> <br/> <br/><span>She felt like a doll in his grasp, he stood straight now, that cock’s angle now more against her groin. Her increasingly lustful bucks, only working to smear the top of his member in her </span><span>honeyed</span><span> fluids, the vigorous motion making those thick, doughy cheeks of hers swing around, clapping audibly just from their sheer size alone, as she jerks his dick with her body, those melons finally released, she sidled closer, rubbing them up and down his chest and belly, until he finally </span><span>snarled</span><span> and stopped her with a hand.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Good, you're not totally useless... but, I want that spirit broken, and that mind devoted...” he offered with a sharp grin. His hands raising, purple energy welling up as the ranger rubbed her increasingly </span><span>grool</span><span>-smeared thighs together, biting her lip impatiently.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“I’ll be right back...” Those hands coming together as he was suddenly covered in a dark ball of black and purple energies.</span> </p><hr/><p><br/> <br/><span>Lyralei</span><span> fell to her knees, her eyes widening as that infernal spell ended. Not one, not two, but three Shadow Demons appeared, not one wearing a single article of clothing. The expanses of purple flesh on full display as the Rangers mouth hung open in shock.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“By the way... that wasn’t a </span><span>rhetorical</span><span> question earlier.” </span><span>snarled</span><span> one of the demons, the group walking forward, grasping thick erections by their bases, bringing each demonic staff up to her face.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Who’s the minion here?” They asked in unison, pressing those oppressive pricks against her. She’d not been able to see them in full earlier. Only able to feel the impressive cock sandwiched between her equally mouth-watering thighs. </span> <br/> <br/><span>Her eyes wandered as two piping hot tips were pressed against both cheeks, what had to be the ‘real' one pressing his spiky, </span><span>grool</span><span> slick cock over one eye of hers. She traced the length, from balls to tip she’d be able to easily call it a full foot. Her forearm lifting slowly as a comparison, the cock a match for it in nearly every-way but skin tone and intended use.</span> <br/> <br/><span>As she felt the heavy pulse of whatever demonic heart was inside him, through the vascular length of fuck-flesh, she found that shock </span><span>subsiding</span><span>, instead a wide grin spreading across that pink-painted kisser. A hand raising into a mock-salute on her head.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“The </span><span>Whoreranger</span><span>, at your service~” </span><span>Lyralei</span> <span>coo</span><span>’d</span><span> grasping under her breasts and spreading them apart, her kneeling position changed to a much more salacious slut-squat. Her lush legs spread far apart as she balanced herself perfectly on her soles.</span> <br/> <br/><span>The demons snickered, pulling back from her face. Two heading to either side, pressing against her </span><span>gargantuan</span><span>, </span><span>malleable</span><span>, pale melons. The original pressing his own between her breasts, the ranger finishing the position by wrapping her own arms around the two exterior members, squeezing them tightly, sinking them into her ample tit meat. Clasping her hands together over her nipples, and hugging herself tightly, sandwiching the original Demon’s cock in a titty-fuck </span><span>cinch</span><span>. </span> <br/> <br/><span>The demons helped her along the path of pleasing the original. Pressing against her, their cocks pumping between the forearm-</span><span>sideboob</span><span> sandwich they were in. Adding more squeeze to the main course, </span><span>Lyralei</span><span> working at a vigorous pace along the length of the demon's rod.</span> <span>The ranger looked to be in some exotic dance, with how it would seem her whole body was moving, plunging the purple erection into her fuck-udders like she was his personal ball-drainer. The degenerate Wind-bimbo moaned at one point, barely able to contain her lust, one demon snickering loudly. </span> <br/> <br/><span>“Look at how she drips, and sprays just from getting her tits fucked!” the two on her sides starting to press harder, even adding a few loud </span><strong>SLAP’S</strong><span> of their own to her breasts as she </span><span>reverently</span><span> jerked the original with her tits, her open mouth now adding to the pleasure. Continually dipping down to slather the crown with spit and lavish licks, before pulling off with a saliva-clearing slurp.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“What a pathetic slut, less of a minion and more of a toy...” another one offered, giving her pink nipple a hard twist, before slapping the meat again.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Every insult she heard, only made her tits bounce even more around that cock, getting the demon’s off seemed to be the only thing on her mind. She could feel his veins pulsing as the other two picked up their own movements, forcing her fat rack to squeeze even tighter. As she squatted in indignant service, her constant movements had her hopping slightly on those feet, the movements sending loose strings and </span><span>droplets</span><span> of her cunt's juices, the arousal impossible to ignore as she whined and suckled that spiky tip. </span> <br/> <br/><span>The Demon was rapidly approaching his end, growling and huffing loudly as her upper body jerked him, those soft, doughy breasts were large enough to stimulate nearly his entire rod with its squeezing grace, her mouth assuring the tip was lavished with the utmost care.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Taste your master!” he growled, that tongue of hers still swirling his tip, the strong throbbing of his girth along with its heat massaging against her breasts, she felt those heavy nuts trembling yet again before being tugged upward by his release, dragging the weight of them across her tit-flesh while he shuddered briefly against her. The bottom of his exotic rod distended, pushing against her expansive flesh as the bump traveled all the way to his tip before it erupted in a thick spurt of demonic cum. </span> <br/> <br/><span>Rope after rope of virile fluids fired against the back of her throat, that hot spunk firing at too rapid a pace to be properly swallowed, her cheeks bulging out with the load, before a spray came out her nose. Spattering the top of the demon's cock, and her own pursed lips with the gooey goodness. The two at her breast’s sides, pulled back. The heavy udders falling away from the demon's cock as </span><span>Lyralei</span><span> grasped and jerked the rest of his load free from him.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Her loud gulps slowing, before she finished that sinful kiss, making a ring with both hands around his cock’s base, and pulling whatever she’d failed to swallow out onto her face. Giggling as the thick fluids rained down in thick ropes. Her tongue collecting most of it off whatever it could reach, her eyes wandering back to the purple erection, a hot moan coming from her as she marveled at it.</span> Coughing a few times, and trying to snort that leaking fluid back into her.<br/> <br/><span>“Not even softening? What a virile demon you are~” Her hand testing the girthy flesh, finding it just as hard as when they started. The woman standing right after, pressing her massive chest against his as she giggled and studied his skeletal face.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Softening? You’ll find yourself impaled and unconscious before I’m even half satisfied...” he snarled out, planting a resounding <strong>SMACK</strong> against her thick ass.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Her ass rippled at the spank, the thick, bubbly cheeks showing a bright red print of his hand, the action sending goosebumps across her body, and shivers of desire down her spine. A step forward pushing the Demon slightly as she grinned.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Why don’t you let your pathetic whore of a minion, do some more </span><span>work?~</span><span>” she </span><span>coo’d</span><span>.</span> <br/> <br/><span>The demon smirked, leaning back and getting down onto the forests floor, </span><span>Lyralei</span><span> soon following him. Her gushing lust was made all the more obvious by the way her </span><span>hips'</span><span> moved. Squatting low and placing her plump mons against his swollen </span><span>cocks</span><span> belly. Grinding this way and that, against his thick, womb-knocking cock smeared with her love-juices as she bit her lip, and shuddered, her every action grinding those spines against her hyper-sensitive folds.</span></p><p> <br/><span>"Forgetting something, cunt?” Came a duo of snarling voices, those thick twitching clone-cocks pressing up against her face. The woman’s eyes widening as she realized her mistake, forgetting the other hung demons that surrounded her.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Oh! I was so distracted, I’m sorry~” she apologized, grasping each cock by its mid-point, grinning madly as she pulled back her hips, lifting herself just barely up enough from his lap to allow his member to stand fully at attention, her clit bumping and grinding against his shaft as a squeaking moan left her lips.</span> <br/> <br/><span>He readjusted the grip he held on her hips to help guide that fat stalk up into her waiting folds. A hiss leaving his lip-less face as his size squeezed against her snug vulva, </span><span>Lyralei’s</span><span> desperate cunt, spreading gradually along that spike-wreathed pillar one beefy inch at a time.... at least for the first two inches.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“</span><span>Hoooo</span> <span>fuuuuuck</span><span>, its </span><span>soooo</span><span> bi—HAAA!” she shrieked, as a sudden impact sent a bulge pushing out of her bellies flesh.</span> <br/> <br/><span>His abdomen flexed as he bucked upward with his hips, sheathing a healthy portion of his fuck-flesh into her waiting cock-warmer. A deliriously good fit that stunned the ranger for a second or two while a micro-orgasm bubbled to a messy spray against his belly.</span> <span>With eyes unfocused, and lip bitten nearly to the point of drawing blood, her body started to work automatically. Those hands, clenched hard due to the sudden introduction of demonic meat, worked at a blinding speed. Both demons leaned over, nearly falling due to the sudden jerking’s. Her hips similarly starting to jump, and slam downwards with needy desperation.</span> <br/> <br/><span>As </span><span>Lyralei</span><span> hopped up to nearly his tip, before letting herself fall with full force, that glorious ass gave a good firm SMACK off the Demon’s quads. That thrust having buried a significant portion of his ridged, veiny, cervix stretching length into her. The tip already knocking on the entrance to her womb from just that alone, grinding the gateway to her deepest parts, before being dragged away by her own movements. His every spiny growth sliding and scratching itches deep in her cunt, she never knew she had.                       </span> <br/></p><p><span>"</span><span>Fffffuuuuuck</span><span>, </span><span>its</span><span> so goddamn spiky~" She purred with a lecherous, perverse grin, pulling up her hips, and in a show of true fuck-mastery allowed his tip to completely escape for a split second, before slamming that ass back down with a powerful <strong>PLAP!</strong></span> <br/> <br/><span>Her juicy, stupidly thick ass thwapping against his lap, burying even more of his length inside as she gets dangerously close to </span><span>hilting</span><span> him entirely, her womb being pushed back and her cunt getting a nice stretch from the rigidity of his powerful dick. The two grasped in her hands being given a vice-tight jerk, one demon chuckling as he raised his hand high.</span> <br/> <br/><strong>SMACK! </strong><br/> <br/><span>A hard hit sending her tit-flesh flailing. Her rapid, hopping movements had already been bouncing those fat-udders, but with the extra force added, they threatened to hit her in the face. A low, mewling groan leaving her as she shivered, and squeezed ever-tighter.</span></p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>"F-fuck, my tits are still—sensitive..." She complained, only getting another hard slap to one tits side, the two breasts colliding and waving to one side, for a moment. The two then grabbing a breast each to squeeze, and toy with.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p><span>As her hips moved, it appeared as though she was more so twerking right there on his lap as opposed to riding him like a mad woman. None of them able to quite tell if the consistent.</span> <br/> <br/><strong>FAP! PLAP! CLAP! SMACK! CLAP! </strong><br/> <br/><span>Were from her thick cheeks colliding with one another, or from her juicy flesh colliding with the demon's tense, muscular body.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Lyralei</span><span> growled a gasp of air as one particularly hard crash of her body into his muscled bulk, sent her down to that throbbing fat root, her cervix had been getting stretches and concaves with every thrust, up until this last one. His spiky tip smashing down the internal gate, and buried itself inside her twitching womb. A harsh, crawling orgasm fired up her spine, the woman wrenching her head back as a long, languid moan left her. A stream of clear squirt hitting the demon's belly as her legs shuddered and nearly gave out.</span> <span>The demons at her sides gave an annoyed growl as her jerking once more changed its style, a much lazier job than before. The results of beating herself raw, atop his fuck-pole, the two glaring down at the original. The Shadow Demon merely grinning at his clones, gesturing with his head towards her.</span> <br/> <br/><strong>SLRRT—PLRRRTCH! </strong><br/> <br/><span>Her head snapped back forward. A groan starting at the back of her throat, her lips curled back in a hiss, and those teeth clenched tightly. One would think, she was giving an intense frown, but as those eyes slowly rolled upwards, her whole body tensing harshly, it would become apparent she was struggling with the overwhelming pleasure, of a second demonic cock being squeezed into her pussy.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“</span><span>Whats</span><span> wrong? I thought you’d be a good whore...” the demon taunted, the second one nearly to his own halfway-mark.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Lyralei’s</span><span> eyes clenched, another hiss leaving her, before they opened to glare down at him, those lips of hers curling into a smile as she readjusted her grip on his sides. </span> <br/> <br/><span>“D-Don’t think-- this... is--” Her eyes shot wide again, a third pair of hands grasping at her hips. A sudden press on her so far, untouched asshole.</span> <br/> <br/><strong>PLRTCH!!!-SQUIIIIIIRT! </strong><br/> <br/><span>Her once furrowed brows relax in orgasmic bliss, her grinding teeth and clenching jaw releasing at last to allow her tongue to hang loose as she buckles forwards, collapsing utterly into a drooling, brain-numbed, eye-rolling mess of pleasure. Her tongue idly flicking against the Demon’s chest as she let out a guttural groan.</span> <br/> <br/><span>The three worked themselves to the hilt, grinding, slamming, thrusting her innards into a nice, juicy mess. Each demonic prick pushing her belly out to its limit, when they pressed in unison, she’d almost appear pregnant with how bulged her stomach was getting. Every thrust bringing more of her fluids out as she grunted and mewled, not even able to move in this folded-in-half position she had been forced into.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“</span><span>Hrgh</span><span>... barely even awake...” the Demon glancing at the clone who was currently rubbing against him, a mean grin spreading across both their face.</span> <br/> <br/><span>The clone pulled out suddenly, a rushing spray of lubrication spilling onto the forests floor, before he slammed himself alongside the third. Rooting himself in her over-stretched ass in a single thrust. The massive spined prick grinding its way alongside its brother, her slowly straitening colon </span><span>struggling</span><span> to contain all the demonic meat.</span> <br/><br/><span>Lyralei</span><span> shot up with a start, those green painted nails digging into the Demon’s sides as she </span><span>loosed</span><span> a near deafening shriek. Teeth once more gritted as tears welled up at the corner of her eyes. The demons sharing a long bout of laughter before starting to move again.</span> <br/> <br/><strong>SLRP PLAP FLRT-PAP WHAP!</strong> <br/> <br/><span>They had given up the prospect of moving in unison, thrusting and gouging her at random, that gut distended beyond belief as her back arched upwards, showing off that jiggling rack as the massive cocks would occasionally press upwards, sending a flesh-wrapped smack to their underside. The demons already pent up from their previous actions, speeding up in her asshole, that tight-ring clenching around the two as their multitude of spines caused it to never fully form a seal.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Hey, look at this...” one snarled, as he slowed his movements, the ranger's hips so thoroughly trapped, were still doing their best to slam itself up and down, only working to dig those poles farther into her. Her drooling face stuck in a near constant cry of bliss as she hammered herself.</span> <br/> <br/><span>The two laughed heartily, raining smack upon her ass as she did her best to continue her twerking rides, despite the trifecta of cock-flesh deep inside her. The movements still working to stimulate the trio just that much more. </span> <br/> <br/><span>“Let's make this messy.” The two demons, a foot in her rump, hissed. A sudden expulsion of those cocks sending her head forward once more, her hands pressing on the original's chest as she desperately fought the darkness welling at her vision's corners. The two jerking themselves behind her.</span> <br/> <br/><span>Without the two bodies keeping her in place, she was free to work at her intense pace. Those violent downward slams, were bulging her stomach out in rapid-fire internal punches. Each mind-melting smash down onto him had her whole ass crashing into his lap, and raising to clap loudly with itself, in hard twerking jerks of ass on thigh. Her cunt was crammed full of his spined dong, and stretched nice and wide around it she was easily able to feel the throbbing starting to well up, see how his eyes squinted, and watch those clawed hands dig into the dirt below them.</span> <br/> <br/><strong>SPLUUUURT—SPIIIIRT—SPLURRRTCH! </strong><br/> <br/><span>She felt it on her ass first, the rapidly twerking meat jiggled and fought the coming waves of steamy, demonic </span><span>jizz</span><span>. The hot fluids would web onto her, long dense ropes of pearly white seed that clung desperately to that wobbly ass-flesh. Only able to stay on for a second, before her asses movements sent the seed flying away. A few errant gout's striking her back, welling up at the lower parts like a liquid tramp-stamp, before spilling over cheeks and vanishing along with the rest.</span> <br/> <br/><span>As the two clones finished their ass-painting, they seemed to have gotten to the end of their short, yet very lucky lives. Vanishing into puffs of purple and black smoke. The original however, had yet to </span><span>give  his</span><span> reward to this twerking bimbo whore. A snarling breath rising in his throat, as those balls tensed and rose to his base.</span> <br/> <br/><strong>Glrsh-glorph-glush </strong><br/> <br/><span>That thick demon batter, slammed into her womb with no problems, considering he was already sitting deep inside that baby-bag. The bursts of seed hit the 'roof' of her womb, and splashed down, building up in the round life-bearing part of her body with a lewd, nearly audible slosh. Pink became alabaster with a second blast, and every one from then on, merely gravy for the slow filling of that hungry womb. </span><span>The </span><span>whoreranger</span><span> could only twitch, and grasp at her bulged belly. Feeling the powerful firings of her reward, her gift, pushing against her hand. A high-pitched, empty headed giggle filling the air, alongside the internal noises of </span><span>jizz</span><span> striking womb-wall. Shivering, twitching, and squeezing with every spray, when he finally began to slow, she leaned forward, planting her face on his chest once more to catch her breath.</span> <br/> <br/><span>The demon eventually pulled himself out, flopping that fat erection between her cheeks and firing a few errant shots into the air, the lot of them coming down to spatter her back with the creamy goodness, the demon snickering as he grasped her shoulders and rudely threw her off to the side.</span> <br/> <br/><span>She laid for a few moments, both holes trying their best to close, her cunt spilling with dense seed and plenty of her own vaginal secretions. Gasping for air and fighting the twitches that spread up and down her body, before she felt a heavy foot on her back. A low growl coming once more, and that foot moving to her head.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“That was more than you were worth... you should thank your master.” he offered, raising that foot and crossing his broad arms.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“</span><span>Ooooh</span><span> of course, master~” she mewled, turning over onto her belly, pushing up and crawling with a seductive sway of her rump towards him. Kneeling then, pressing those big tits against his one leg almost enveloping reached out to grasp his cocks tip, massaging it between her one hands fingers.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Thank you for filling this demon-</span><span>jizz</span><span> addicted minion, I hope I can work harder for you, and get rewarded much </span><span>MUCH</span><span> more, </span><span>mmmmaster</span><span>~” she hummed that final word out as she returned that slickened palm to her lips and lapped the excess cum off of it.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Good... and I can think of at least one thing to make sure you’re up to standard.” he mused, pointing his palm at her and starting a few incantations. A black and purple ball soon surrounding her.</span> </p><hr/><p><br/> <br/><em>Slrrrrp Sluurp Schlaaap Schloop </em><br/> <br/><span>The demon lounged back on a log, his clawed hands grasping the seat, the light of the rising sun shining down on him. He leaned back against a tree, below him, were three bobbing ginger heads. A disruption causing a company of red-headed bimbo’s to appear, and not a moment needed before they obediently began to work along the </span><span>demons</span><span> loins.</span> <br/> <br/><span>The original had her cock-pillows spread around his tip, her tongue flicking and frenching against his leaky tip as her low squat, kept her at the perfect height. Either of the clones squatting down with one hand on his thigh, and one on a hefty nut. Pink glossy smears covering those breeding-tanks as they peppered the flesh with kisses and powerful suckles, taking the wrinkly skin not their mouths for a second, before sliding back and letting it tug for a moment, a soft <em>‘pop!’</em> coming before they dove back in.</span> <br/> <br/><span>He glanced back down, catching the originals bright green eyes locked on his own as her cheeks hollowed out and her tongue rolled down to start lapping at his frenulum. Her lips working wonders in conjunction with her wet muscle that pushes that shaft up and down. </span> <br/> <br/><span>“Well would you look at that... finally found a way to shut you up. Just needed a fat prick jammed in your throat.” he growled out, despite those words, gesturing for her to stimulate something other than just his head.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“</span><span>Mmm</span><span> of course master~” she moaned out, pulling off his tip with a vacuum sealed <strong>POP</strong>, that tip almost dry after that suction. Her eyes flicking off to the lane for a split second, moonlight reflecting for a moment as she smiled and leaned farther down.</span> <br/> <br/><span>"You can fuck my face if you want, otherwise I'll just..." She says, trailing off as she began to pepper the underside with smooches and suckles.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“</span><span>Hrm</span><span>, tight as a cunt and nearly as sensitive, considering how much you squirted to a proper hilting in that gullet... but I've got better plans, and besides. </span><span>We‘</span><span>ve got a battle to win.” he growled out.</span></p><p><span>Sliding the belly </span><span>between her cocksuckers, </span><span>Lyralei</span><span> smooched the bulging shaft, her face bumping along that shaft until her she could plant a series of laps over his </span><span>cocks</span><span> base, lifting it up with her wet muscle before she lets it droop back down over one eye.  </span> <br/> <br/><span>"Considering you got three of me, would it be too much to ask master for another round~" She asked with a wide smile. The two along his balls swirled their tongues around the orbs, lathering them one last time before pulling back and copying the originals grin up at him.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Hah, what a desperate slut you are... I’m not completely merciless... so I’ll give you a treat before we go back to the lane.” He offered, grasping his cocks base, jerking the soaked rod as he used his other hand to point at the three </span><span>bimbo’s</span><span>.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Open wide, accept your master's essence!” he roared, standing up and grinning as the three made cups with their hands in front of their faces, and opened wide, tongues sticking out.</span> <br/> <br/><span>That first rope gushed and costed her pallet with a fresh layer of thick spunk, the strand striking flush on the </span><span>originals</span><span> forehead, before dribbling down past her lips. He jerked harshly to send the excess seed at as high of a velocity as possible. Looking at her goo covered figured and briskly changed to a clone next to her. Another straining shot thickened the shaft momentarily as it flexed in his grip, another thick rope fired against that </span><span>ones</span> <span>tongue</span><span>, the pressurized spray bouncing back out, drizzling down between her </span><span>gargantuan</span><span> tits, but was plentifully flooding out and spilling onto her face and neck.</span> <br/> <br/><span>However, once he had taken aim at the third one. </span><span>Lyralei</span><span> shot forward, grasping his cock with both hands, a surprised grunt coming from him as he prepared to berate her. She parted those painted cock-pillows and took his spined tip just in time for a powerful spurt to bloat her cheeks out, before her throat undulated and the load vanished down into it.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“W-what do you--</span><span>HOoough</span><span>...” Those lips latched tightly, her cheeks hollowing out as she sucked so tightly around the rigid length, the demon swore she was trying to suck out his soul. His legs quaking and his focus fading as the clones vanished. That ejaculation no longer controlled by his own taut muscle, the </span><span>Whoreranger</span><span> sucking her share out of the stunned demon. His head leaned back to stare up at the full moon.</span> <br/><br/><strong>SLRPOP! </strong><br/> <br/><span>She pulled back suddenly, a string of seed still spilling, before she gulped the main mass down. Her squatted frame, springing backwards, and up to her feet with a short giggle, landing a few feet away from him. Blowing a much more than wet kiss towards the demon as she winked.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“You can play with the wind, but you can’t own it~” she teased, licking up one stained cheek and smiling.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Peace out!” She called out to him, planting one final <strong>SMACK</strong> against her own ass, before flashing a peace symbol at him.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“...What? What the nine-hells are you on about, you damned whore. If you </span><span>thi</span><span>--” A sudden realization hitting him, the sun had risen just a few moments before... but then why was the moon still high.</span> <br/> <br/><strong>BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! </strong><br/> <br/><span>A hail of purple, starry pillars of lunar beams rained down on the demon. The powerful beams cratering the ground and burning the </span><span>tree‘</span><span>s around him. </span><span>Lyralei</span><span>, merely grinning as she put a hand over her brow to block the intense light.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“I think </span><span>ya</span><span> got him!” she called out playfully, sauntering back towards her clothes. The loud tromping of a set of paws coming from the jungle behind her.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Y-you... damned... traitor... I’ll get you both for this.” a weak voice rose from the crater. </span><span>Lyralei</span><span> in the midst of putting her platform stilettos on. Glancing back to see Luna peering over the craters edge with a coy smirk.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“</span><span>Awww</span><span>, poor wee thing.” Her arm raising high as she flung a </span><span>glaive</span><span> down into the pit.  The voice stopping, and a snarl leaving Nova. The massive beast turning to face </span><span>Lyralei</span><span>, taking a few steps forwards as Luna hopped off and similarly </span><span>strode</span><span> over. </span> <br/> <br/><span>“Well, fer a filthy traitor, you seem happy~” Luna teased, pressing a gloved finger against the ranger's chest, catching some of that excess seed and pulling it up to her own lips.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“This all the demon had to offer?” she complained, licking her plump, upper lip and sighing.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“No wonder yeh were so keen on </span><span>swappin</span><span>’ sides. ‘Bout my Nova’s precum if we’re comparing.” Luna’s purple eyes flicked back towards Nova, the large beast sniffing loudly a few times, before offering a bored yawn. Taking a few steps forwards and pressing against her back with its muzzle.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“H-hey, not right now Nova, I’m talk--” A low growl silencing her as it pressed harder, causing the woman to stumble a bit, as her free hanging breasts jumped slightly at the sudden movements.</span> Lyralei giggling at the obviously horny beast's actions.<br/> <br/><span>“Hey, not all of us get to have such a team of hunks, I’ll take what I can get~ and besides... three fat spined cocks are quite the treat. We’ll call it quantity over quality, eh? Besides, it seemed you quite enjoyed the show...” </span><span>Lyralei</span><span> teased right back, noticing the bored beast and offering a quaint wave.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Speaking of spined cocks...” she purred, licking her lips and </span><span>strutting</span><span> past Luna, placing her hands on either side of the felines head. Scratching his ears and smiling.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“You remember our deal, Luna?” She offered, Nova giving a low grumbling purr to the attention, that large nose suddenly pushing </span><span>against</span><span> her chest, knocking her off balance and down onto her back. The giggling bimbo, shivering as she saw that belly-harness, still a bit wet from whatever previous fun Nova had enjoyed.</span> <br/> <br/><span>“Why of course! You get that daemon into the woods so I can take him out... and you get to take your pick of which stud to sample on our side.” Luna reminded, squatting down next to </span><span>Lyralei</span><span>, Nova’s body starting to hop a bit as he tried to swing himself free of that faux sheathe. A slicked, spined cock the size of </span><span>Lyralei’s</span><span> leg slapping loudly against his belly as a cloudy jet of precum fired past the </span><span>rangers</span><span> head, only the tail-droplets hitting and running down her face and chest. </span> <br/> <br/><span>“Although... I don’t think Nova quite cares about the deal, but I’ll be nice. You can try out both, how’s that sound~?” Luna mewled, raising her </span><span>glaive</span><span> and slicing the straps holding the harness in place. That massive cock, falling with its own weight to <strong>PLAP</strong> between those monstrous breasts of </span><span>Lyralei’s</span><span>.</span> The intense heat, weight, and size was enough for even the most veteran of sluts, but as Lyralei's nostrils flared, a sharp inhale of that powerful bestial scent, Luna noticed a thin line of drool starting to leave the corner of the rangers mouth.<br/> <br/><span>The Whoreranger wrapped her legs around the tool, up at its base. Her arms coming around to squeeze her breasts over the shaft, as she pressed her tongue against the finger-thick hole, lapping up the remaining pre and shuddering harshly, before a moan escaped her. Luna grinning as she swore the ranger's eyes looked to have hearts replacing those pupils of hers.</span> Watching her lick her lips and take another long inhale of the beasts scent.<br/><br/>"It sounds perfect, Luna~" Lyralei sang, planting a pink smooch mark around the beasts leaking hole.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope it was enjoyable! <br/>If you had any questions, commission idea's, or just want to enjoy some porn of my OC's please come check me out at https://twitter.com/Neophyte_Zealot</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>